


it's not over because we'll meet again

by xxserenity



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Dreams Of Past Lives, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers to Enemies, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Minor Sexual Content, M/M, Manga Spoilers, No Amanto, Post-Canon, Prologue contains canonverse, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxserenity/pseuds/xxserenity
Summary: Unable to accept their fate, Takasugi and Gintoki made a promise as he took his last breath. They would meet again in the next life and that time they would get it right. Unbeknown to Takasugi, it took several lifetimes before they met again.~~~~~~The day a new teacher was introduced to Takasugi Shinsuke at the middle school he worked at, the sight of silver hair struck him. However, that didn't change the immediate dislike of the man, but no matter how much he pushed Gintoki away, he clung to him. The closer they got, the more familiar he seemed and the more feelings he'd never had before, began to arise.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I changed up the quotes from the manga because I didn't want to copy the mangaka's hard work.  
> Hope you enjoy my contribution to the gintaka tag :)

“Gintoki,” Takasugi barely managed to croak out as the blood continued to flow out of his mouth. It was excruciating to hold back the urge to cough some more, but he couldn’t make Gintoki suffer anymore. They both knew what was coming, they always had. But now, as he was being held in Gintoki’s arms, in  _ his _ arms, he wished for a moment longer. There was so much he still had to say that he didn’t even know he’d been holding back for so long. “My destroyed left eye, when it closed on that day, the last sight branded into its memory was your tear-stricken face. Even if I didn’t want to admit it, much less tell you so, ever since, I’ve been staring at it a painful amount.”

He can feel it almost as if the reaper is standing right in front of him with its outstretched hand. The last of his strength was failing, and he can barely rasp out another word. But he hated the expression on Gintoki’s face. Although the pain he was suffering through was indescribable, nothing hurt him more than the agonizing look on Gintoki’s face. This wasn’t the man he knew, the man he’d always been trying to vanquish. The one he tried to hate, and tried even harder not to want. “The man I chased after for so long. Right now, who I’m looking at, isn’t him. I don’t want the image of your damp face burned into my sight any longer. Before I close my eye for the last time, please let me see him, let me see  _ Gintoki _ .”

The heaviness against his eyelids was too much for him to bear. He could feel them slowly beginning to close, but not before he saw Gintoki changing his expression to a smile brightened by the sun behind him. He could tell that Gintoki was holding back tears for his sake, and Takasugi wished he had enough strength to reach out and catch them before they fell. “You better be waiting for me in hell, Takasugi. Because you should know that next time, I’ll be the victor. I can’t let you leave with another win, so you better be ready for the next time.”

He didn’t think he had the strength for his lips to lift in a smile, but they did. If it was anyone else, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to do it. But it was him, and somehow even on his deathbed, Gintoki could still manage to make him smile. “Sounds good to me.” As the last bit of light left his sight as his eyes closed, he knew it was time. He figured he would be terrified or even just a little anxious, but being held in the arms of the man he always wanted by his side, was enough to reassure him. He thought that of all the ways to go, this suited him most. He didn’t want or need anyone else. For him, it had always been Gintoki.

Before he drew his last breath, he felt a dampness on his cheek and something soft pressing against his temple. “Next time, let’s get this right. If you can’t swear it, then I’ll do it for the both of us. But when we meet again, we’ll get it right.” He attempted to open his mouth to swear it, but it remained in its frozen smile, and he hoped against hope that Gintoki would take it as his answer. Because he truly wanted it, and felt that deep down they deserved it. 

As his life was ending and transitioning to what’s next, it was as if every memory was flashing through him, every memory of him and Gintoki. And he held no objection to it. If he was honest with himself, it was a fitting end that he would be with that man in his final moments and remember all of theirs together. Because what they had was unexplainable. There were no words to describe them, and no one could understand it except for them. 

From the first time he met Gintoki, staring up at the boy sitting on the branch with silver hair flowing in the wind, he was drawn to him. When he watched him fight the other children that gained up on them, he was struck speechless and especially by his master that reprimanded him. He wanted to see them again, no that wasn’t right. He needed to. Therefore, he ignored his family’s warnings and sought them out. He fought with the other boy day after day, suffering loss after loss, but he couldn’t stop. 

He needed just one win against him, and when that day finally came around, he couldn’t get enough of it. Before he realized it, he couldn’t get enough of Gintoki. When their sensei was taken from them, a chord struck within him as he watched his beloved master being taken away as well as his rival on his knees, crying out to him. Which is why he didn’t understand the absurdity of it then when he reached out to hold Gintoki as he cried. He stroked his hair and wiped the tears away. Gintoki stayed limp in his arms, but the crying slowly stopped. He held Gintoki’s hand to his heart and vowed that they would get their teacher back. 

At first, Gintoki rejected it, saying they needed to be protected. However, he and Katsura fought with Gintoki until dawn, and he was too exhausted to say no anymore. Starting with only the three of them and their impossible vow, they prepared to rescue their sensei. Years of moving through the shadows, training until passing out, and recruiting any and everyone into their cause went by in a flash. It was only the little moments that he distinctly remembered. Of the taunting that gave them comfort when they started to lose hope. Of the secret touching as they helped the other wind down after training. Of the stolen kisses as they hid in the alleys from the authorities. Of the burning gazes they shot when Katsura and Tatsuma had given them too much to drink. 

No matter how much they still fought and argued, their feelings only grew. However, neither of them spoke of it. They never voiced what they felt and kept it hidden instead. They both knew without voicing it anyway. Although they could be complete opposites, at the same time, they could be exactly the same. They knew and understood each other like the back of their hand. This wasn’t the time to be feeling anything. They were in the middle of a war. They needed to get their teacher back. Nothing else should matter. 

But on the nights before a battle would soon take place that terrified them all, they couldn’t stay away from each other. Both getting lost in the lust for each other in order to forget what was in store for them when the sun would rise. Pounding away at each other until their worries vanished and the pleasure took over. They wouldn’t speak about it in the morning. But there were other ways for them to convey what they couldn’t say. 

No matter how far apart they were separated on the battlefield, they cut their way through the enemy to them. They would protect each other’s back until they were the only ones left standing. The sight of Gintoki on the battlefield, hair wild as it flew around, and a devilish smile that went with his title, awed Takasugi to no end. This was the man he spent most of his life chasing after and trying to defeat. This was the man he shared every intimate moment with. This was the man he’d made his home when he was thrown out of his. This was the man he loved. 

However, they were doomed from the start. They were on the losing side of a battle, and it ended with Takasugi beaten and restrained, along with Katsura. They were being held down on the ground, staring at their sensei’s back. Takasugi could barely register what was happening until Gintoki walked out in front of him with his sword drawn. He knew without asking that Gintoki had already long decided that he would end his teacher’s life to save them. But Takasugi couldn’t accept it. This was their teacher, the one that taught them how to become the samurai they wanted. Who gave them hope and guided them when they were lost. 

No amount of screaming and threats stopped Gintoki from swinging the sword at their teacher. It was as if every memory of them at their teacher’s school, and every secret moment he shared with Gintoki shattered before his eyes. Hatred boiled through him and he ran towards the man that killed his teacher. He wanted nothing more than to kill him, but at the same time wanted nothing more than to comfort him. The last thing he was able to see out of his left eye before it was pierced by the enemy was a single tear falling down Gintoki’s face. The image continued to burn through him no matter how much he wanted to forget it. 

He couldn’t stand the thought of living in a world where it killed his teacher. And he also couldn’t stay in a world where the man he loved was the one to do it. No matter how much he wished Gintoki would reach out for him, he turned his back and left. He travelled to every last planet and city he needed to recruit people to his cause. However, during the rare moments he spent alone, he couldn’t hold back the pain anymore. He hated that he longed for Gintoki after the years apart, but he couldn’t move on. 

The times he did see him again, the conflict of longing for him and longing to kill him arose. He couldn’t think straight as too many of their memories would flash through his mind. He loved his teacher, and he understood that out of everyone, Gintoki would hurt the most from his loss. But he needed someone to blame. Someone to hurt. Someone that wasn't the face staring back at him in the mirror. So he continued to fight Gintoki, at least until the day they needed to work together to defeat the real enemy, Utsuro. 

He should’ve expected that in the end, they would meet on the battlefield to fight at each other’s backs. As they did, he couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling out of his throat. These were the moments he loved and missed. Fighting side by side with Gintoki, Katsura, and Tatsuma. He would play it off that it was only temporary, but he secretly wished that they could spend the rest of their lives like this. The joking and taunting never failed to amuse him and joined in with them as if they’d never been apart at all.

When it was nearing the time to defeat Utsuro, Gintoki was by his side every step of the way. They never spoke of their past feelings, and they didn’t try to rekindle them. For Takasugi, it was fine. He was nearing his end, and didn’t need anything else than Gintoki working with him. In the end, he was more than satisfied to die in his arms. 

Takasugi always believed that hell was the end for him. That was the final stage a samurai like him was meant to go through. He was never one to give into the belief of reincarnation or rebirth. But when Gintoki made him swear that they would meet again, he wanted to. He wanted to see Gintoki again, and do as he said and get it right. Because no matter how far away Takasugi ran to, Gintoki was still there in the back of his mind. No matter how many drinks and women he drowned in, he still longed for Gintoki’s touch. No matter where he went, whispers of the White Yaksha would still reach him. No matter where he traveled or what he went through, Gintoki would always be there. Which is why, if he was reincarnated in another lifetime, he had no doubt that Gintoki would meet him there. Because at the end of the day, his life revolved around the other’s. If he was to come back, his life would still revolve around him. Around the man he loved and hated that he loved. Around Gintoki. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping this reaches at least one gintaka fan because I've been crying over them daily and need someone plus it makes me cry even more that there are barely any fics of them.
> 
> The other two chapters will be very, very long. I only wanted the prologue to be short so be ready for that XD updates will depend on my schedule but I'll try at least every week or week and a half to update.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought!! <3


	2. when we meet again...

Takasugi Shinsuke was walking down the hall towards the faculty lounge for a much needed break. It was the same old middle school shit that he had to deal with in class, and was tempted to pull out his pipe and take a smoke right then and there as he was forced to listen to the girls ramble on about who knows what. When he slid open the door to the lounge, two of his coworkers, and friends he supposed, were sitting at a round table in front of a window. 

The one with large, circular glasses and brown frizzy hair, Sakamoto Tatsuma, was talking and gesturing animatedly with the other, Katsura Kotarou. He was sitting silently next to the Tatsuma with his ever stoic face and arms crossed in front. He would nod every so often, causing his long black hair that was tied to the side to jostle around. The other teachers and faculty were seated at other round tables or leaning against the counter in the back to wait for their coffee. Takasugi tolerated most but he didn’t care enough to get to know any of them. There was only Tatsuma and Katsura, but that was only because he’d known them for so long.

He slumped in the chair across from them with a sigh. They paused in the middle of their conversation to turn to him with a knowing look. “What happened this time?”

“Just the same old thing. You know it never changes around here.” Takasugi mumbled as he picked at the bento he bought earlier. 

Katsura nodded in understanding while Tatsuma raised a finger. “Well actually there was that scandal with that teacher that was just fired. That was pretty new for something at this school.” 

Takasugi paused to ponder it over, completely forgetting that it happened only a month ago even though the previous teacher’s classroom was right next to his. They were only a couple months into the second term of the school year and some scandal erupted and the teacher was immediately fired. He couldn’t really remember what it was but didn’t care enough to ask. He’d gotten used to working with the substitute teacher that he fell into the habit of thinking it was the real one. The administration had been trying to find a replacement but so far it seemed like nothing came up.

There were a good amount of public middle and elementary schools in Takayama, Japan, but because it was only several hundred miles away from Tokyo, most people preferred to teach in a larger city. “How long do you think until they’ll find a replacement?”

“I’m glad you brought that up!”

They jumped at the excited voice behind them to stare up at the vice principal smiling at them. He was an average sized man with thinning hair and always wore a fresh suit. “I actually have an announcement to make about that.” He gestured to the other staff members to quiet down and listen, “Tomorrow will be the new health teacher’s first day so make sure you give him a warm welcome tomorrow!”

That was unusual. Normally, they gave notice of at least a week in advance, and were able to meet with them beforehand. “So who is it?” Sakamoto asked, excitedly.

“He’s from out of the city so you wouldn’t know him, but his name is Sakata Gintoki.”

_ Sakata Gintoki…. why does that sound so oddly familiar?  _ As Takasugi mulled over the name several times, he couldn’t figure out why it sounded so familiar or why his fingers were slightly shaking as he lifted his chopsticks. “What’s he like?”

“I actually haven’t met him yet.” The vice principal admitted with the same curiosity reflected on his face. “From what I was informed, the principal met him while she was on a trip in Tokyo and happened to meet him at a bar she stopped at one night. They got to talking and she found out he was a teacher in need of a new job, and apparently offered him one right on the spot. He immediately agreed and she came rushing back to convince the administration to hire him.”

Takasugi frowned with distaste at how very unprofessional that was. He wasn’t sure about this person already. “Really? What is he supposed to be a great teacher or something?”

The vice principal shook his head as he opened up a file he was carrying and read it over. “No, not at all. It seems that he’s only been working as an assistant teacher or professor, so far. This will be his first time as a teacher himself.”

Takasugi’s frown deepened. The last thing they needed was a nobody desperate for a job and having no idea how to follow through with it. He chose this school because it was where he attended while growing up, and respected how it was a very strong academic and athletic school. Whoever this man was, did not seem to be the right fit for it. But he guessed that he would see how it went tomorrow. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And what he saw, was not what he expected. They were told to meet in the faculty office thirty minutes prior to their usual arrival time. They were all waiting at their respective desks and computers for several minutes before the principal walked in with the man in question. “And now here are your new coworkers. Everyone please come over to introduce yourselves.” They obeyed as they stood in a line facing the principal and the new teacher. The principal was wearing a black and white pantsuit with matching black hair cascaded over her shoulder. He turned to stare at the man who wore the most empty look on his face. He was wearing a green button-up with a colorful tie, brown slacks, and a white blazer on top. 

Takasugi wasn’t sure if he was trying to resemble a science teacher by looking like he was wearing a lab coat or not. But the thing that stuck out to him the most was the wavy, silver hair that was illuminated by the sun from the window behind him. He wasn’t sure why his lungs were constricting, making it hard for him to breathe, or why his left eye began to throb. There was something about that hair that caused an uneasy feeling to arise within him. He didn’t understand why it felt like he’d seen it somewhere before when all of a sudden an image flashed through his mind. It was of gray, bleak, cloudy skies that hung over a barren battlefield. The only light shining in that desolate place was a gleam of silver in the distance. 

He shook his head in confusion, but couldn’t think about it for too long because the man moved to start introducing himself. His polite expression at the beginning transformed to obvious confusion after greeting several people. He began to pick his nose with one hand while shaking faculty members with the other. Takasugi couldn’t believe that someone would openly do something so disgusting like that, especially at a time like this. However, he was even more shocked when he moved to shake hands with the next person. This time, he used his other hand to pat their forearm several times, not so subtly wiping the mess on his fingers away, before moving on to the next one.  _ What an asshole.  _

Before he knew it, the man had moved to Tatsuma who was two people away from him. The man’s demeanor didn’t seem as bored anymore as he introduced himself. “Sakata Gintoki, nice to meet you.”

“I’m Sakamoto Tatsuma. It’s nice to meet you too, Kintoki.” Tatsuma replied with an oblivious smile as if he didn’t just get his name wrong.

Gintoki didn’t seem too bothered by it, but his brows still furrowed in irritation. “It’s Gintoki.”

“Yes, I know, and I look forward to working with you, Kintoki.”

Takasugi watched as Gintoki’s grip on Tatsuma’s hand tightened. “I just said it’s Gintoki.”

“A ha ha! Your grip’s really strong!! A ha ha!”

Gintoki seemed to understand that he was a lost cause and shook his head before moving on to Katsura. Katsura lowered his head in a bow before reaching out to shake his hand. “Katsura Kotarou.”

Gintoki yawned before nodding back in a mock bow. “Gintoki, nice to meet you, Zura.”

Katsura straightened with a furious look. “It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura!”

“Whatever, Zura, just let me move on to the next-” Gintoki moved to walk away but Katsura pulled him back to remind him again. “It’s Katsura!” 

Gintoki shrugged off his grip, and Sakamoto started laughing obnoxiously. “Ha ha! That’s perfect, Zura! He gave ya a great name! Ya like it too, right Takasugi?”

Takasugi shot him a withering glare at being called out because Gintoki finally turned to him, and no trace of the bored, annoyed expression was left on his face. Takasugi was hit with another wave of familiarity as he finally got a better glance at the man’s face. His long silver hair covered his forehead and fell into his brown eyes that were so dark, they looked black. He had fair, clean skin that Takasugi wondered if it felt as soft as it looked. He immediately cursed himself, wondering why of all things he would be thinking about that? He didn’t understand it, but the closer the man got, the more thrown off he felt. 

The man was smirking down at him as if he could see right through Takasugi’s expressionless facade to the panic underneath. He scowled in response, hating that he had to look up at the man. “Oh, so you’re Takasugi?” Gintoki drawled, making Takasugi’s scowl falter at the use of his given name by a complete stranger. “I’m Sakata Gintoki, please call me Gintoki though.”

Takasugi stared at the outstretched hand with distaste. “Takasugi Shinsuke, and that won’t be necessary. Call me Takasugi-san please, I don’t know you.”

The principal gasped her displeasure at his rudeness, but he didn’t care. He wouldn’t get fired for anything like this, but there was something about the man’s smirk that riled him up. He didn’t even know why, but his fists itched to have a good go at him. However, Gintoki didn’t seem fazed by it all, and instead appeared even more amused. “It’s nice to meet you,” Gintoki drawled as he snatched Takasugi’s hand from his side and held them in both of his hands. “Takasugi.” 

His hand felt like it was burning from just that one touch and it was quickly consuming his body. He snatched his hand away with a sneer and flinched back another step. “Don’t ever touch me like that again.”

“You didn’t seem to mind it at first.” Gintoki teased as he gave him a knowing smile. “Look forward to working with you, sensei.”

Takasugi only glared in response, but widened his eyes as he noticed a complicated mess of emotions burning in Gintoki’s eyes. He was about to ask but then Gintoki turned to the next person, and none of what he saw earlier was there. It probably was nothing, but that didn’t stop his left eyes from throbbing again. After the introductions were finished the principal showed Gintoki to his classroom but not before he turned one last time to throw Takasugi a wink.  _ What the hell is up with this man?  _

“Looks like ya made a new friend, Takasugi.” Sakamoto congratulated him by slapping his shoulder, and Takasugi vaguely wondered why no one else’s touch burned like the man’s from before did. 

“If you think any part of that was friendly, then you should get a new prescription. You’re seeing things.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Takasugi tried his best to forget about the man throughout the day, and calmly instructed his classes on their new history lessons. He had always been fascinated with Japanese history, especially the Edo period. Therefore, getting lost in the stories of the past was the best remedy to make him forget about anything else. However, he regretted forgetting when it was time for a break. 

He had a small break period before the next class and was going to buy a drink, but when he stepped out of his classroom, he turned to see none other than Gintoki. He was in the doorway of the classroom right next to him. “Ah Takasugi!”  _ Fuck.  _ How could he forget that since Gintoki was taking that teacher’s job, then he’d get the classroom too? The one right next to his.

He debated turning back around to slam his door, but Gintoki was gesturing to him to come over. Of course he didn’t want to, but if there was some sort of problem he needed help with, then Takasugi would get reprimanded for not assisting. “What?” He snapped as he walked several steps to glare up at Gintoki, who was leaning in the doorway with several magazines in his hands. 

“Look at the haul I was able to confiscate today.” He raised the magazines towards Takasugi’s face, and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. He immediately smacked them out of his face as he realized they weren’t normal ones but porn. 

“What the fuck? Are you a middle schooler now too?!?”

Gintoki only chuckled as he flipped through magazines with a giddy smile on his face. As if he was a child opening presents on his birthday, not a grown man staring at porn a middle schooler bought. “Ah c’mon, it’s just one of the perks of the job.” As he turned to another page, a small dot of red began forming under his nose. “Gotta love teaching, huh?”

His blood began to boil with wrath at this- this  _ child _ . He snatched the magazines out of his hand and began to roughly rip them up into small pieces. Gintoki shouted and tried to stop him, but Takasugi moved out of his reach to discard them in a bin across the hall. “W-Why would you do that!?!? We could’ve just kept it to ourselves!”

“Unlike you, I matured long ago and have no desire to look at them. Since you obviously don’t need help, well not the kind I can offer, I’ll be going now.” He balled his hands into fists, furious at himself for getting caught up in this. 

“But wait Takasugi, actually I-”

He slammed the door in the middle of Gintoki’s sentence and flopped in his chair with a sigh. He was already exhausted and it hadn’t even reached lunch yet. The thought of running into that man again irritated him immediately and decided not to go to the lounge that day. 

However, it was another mistake on his part when he went the next day. This was because Gintoki was sitting at a table in the corner with everyone surrounding him with bright smiles and laughter. He never expected that idiot to get popular this fast, and when he walked closer, it seemed like Gintoki didn’t even care about it. He had his usual dead expression on as he sipped from his- wait was that a- “Did one of the students buy that for you or do you actually drink that childish stuff?”

Gintoki straightened not in surprise but expectation as if he knew Takasugi was going to show up, as if he was waiting for him. He shrugged nonchalantly with a smug grin on his face. “Strawberry milk’s good, you should try it. I can buy one for you next time if you want-”

“Absolutely not.” Takasugi interrupted, now wishing he could turn around and leave. Unfortunately, everyone was turned his way and under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t give a shit, but something about Gintoki made it different. He took a seat silently as he pulled out his bento and- 

“Huh? Yakult? Strawberry milk’s childish but that isn’t??” He silently cursed himself as he realized what he just did. Everyone else was scrutinizing him as well, but the only person he didn’t want looking down on him was the man right in front of him. 

“Of course not, everyone drinks yakult. Does anyone here drink strawberry milk?” The other faculty stared at each other before shaking their heads ‘no.’ He turned back to Gintoki with a smirk before taking a sip from his drink and starting on his lunch. However, Gintoki wasn’t about to let him take the win, and before Takasugi could react, he snatched Takasugi’s drink and took a long sip of it before letting out a loud belch.

“Yeah, that’s not as good as strawberry milk. You can try mine if you want.” He held out Takasugi’s and his drink towards him with an innocent smile, and Takasugi had to take a deep breath so as not to pick up the table and throw it at him. 

He rose from his chair with feigned boredom, not wanting Gintoki to know he was getting a rise out of him. “No thanks, I’m not hungry anymore. It seems after watching this  _ animal  _ eat in front of me made me lose my appetite. Goodbye.” He gave a lazy wave before turning to leave, making sure that this time he got the last smug look in to Gintoki. 

For the next couple of days, he did his best to avoid the man, but of course, working at a small school like that, there was no way around him. So whenever they were together, he made sure to get the last word or taunt in and leave before Gintoki could respond. He could tell that Gintoki was fuming from it, and enjoyed it even more. He just had to remind himself that as soon as Friday was over, he didn’t have to see him until the next Monday. 

However, the world seem to be purposely pushing them together because when they all were sitting at lunch together, Tatsuma proposed the most idiotic idea. “Since it’s been your first real week here and teaching, let’s go out for drinks tonight to celebrate.”

Katsura immediately nodded in agreement. “Yes, please join us, Gintoki.”

Gintoki seemed thrilled at the idea and turned to Takasugi with a questioning glance. “You’re coming then too, right?”

“Absolutely not.” Takasugi instantly replied as he frowned down at his food. He would rather do anything,  _ anything _ else than that. Being with Tatsuma and Katsura when they were drunk was one thing, but he had the eerie suspicion that being with Gintoki when he was drunk, would be utter hell. 

Tatsuma waved away his rejection with a pleading face. “Ahh c’mon, Takasugi! It’s always been the tradition to take new coworkers out to drink.”

Takasugi paused, trying to think if that ever actually happened. “Since when? I’ve never heard of this.”

“That’s because every time we invite you, you say no.” Katsura replied with disapproval. 

“Exactly, why should I have to do something like that? We already work together, I don’t need to waste my money on you too.”

“That must be why you’re so unpopular.” Gintoki concluded as the other coworkers bristled at Takasugi’s statement. Soon, they were all staring at him with mixed expressions of irritation, hurt, and displeasure. It’d only been a week and somehow now everyone was on Gintoki’s side. He shouldn’t care, he really shouldn’t. But he hated the thought of Gintoki pulling one over on him even more. 

“Fine, I’ll be there tonight.” He ignored the victorious grin on Gintoki’s face as he stabbed at his food, viciously.  _ Great, just great.  _

Katsura and Tatsuma both clapped their hands in excitement. “Perfect! Now where does everybody want to go..” They continued to converse with the other coworkers, but Takasugi shut them out as he tried to eat, but for some reason, he couldn’t block out the feeling of Gintoki’s eyes on him. 

  
  
  


Takasugi was hovering at the entrance to the restaurant, wondering if he could get by with the excuse that he was sick. But as that infuriating face popped into his vision after his latest ‘win’ Takasugi had no choice but to go in. It was on the smaller side with several round tables, booths, and a bar with a counter. Most of the customers had already started drinking and were laughing obnoxiously as the dishes clanged in the background from the kitchen. 

He was led by a waitress to a booth in the front left corner, next to the windows. He stopped before the table as he realized there were only three people sitting there. “What the hell is this? Where’s all those other people?”

“Those ‘other people’ all bailed at the last minute saying they were busy.” Tatsuma replied with a sigh. He had changed from his usual attire to a maroon jean jacket, a black v-neck, and tight blue jeans with wooden sandals and ridiculously dark, circular sunglasses. 

“You should really learn your coworkers’ names, Takasugi.” Katsura reprimanded, but Takasugi only rolled his eyes. Like him, Katsura preferred the more traditional Japanese aspects of their culture, including clothes, so he was wearing a dark blue yukata with white lining underneath and sandals. His hair was free of its usual ponytail and hung over his back. “It’s good that we have this time so as we’re teaching him, you can learn too.”

That was right, there was Gintoki. He just so happened to be sitting on the side with room for Takasugi. He wasn’t sure if this was planned beforehand, but was already too irritated to get worked up over this too. He slid into the booth next to Gintoki, keeping as much distance between them as he could. “I don’t care about that right now. We’re out of work so let’s stop talking about it.”

Gintoki leaned his elbow on the table with his hand propped on his hand, facing Takasugi with curiosity. “You don’t like your job.”

“Of course I do.” Takasugi retorted as he flipped over the menu, uncomfortable with locking eyes with the man. “I’ve wanted to become a teacher since I was young and enjoy it. I just don’t think every minute of my day should revolve around it.” He closed the menu as he slapped it down on the table, making Tatsuma and Katsura flinch. “What about you? Do you like your job so far?”

Gintoki nodded as he glanced around at the restaurant and the streets outside. “Of course, it’s a sake town, how could I not love working here? That’s why I decided to come here in the first place.” Takasugi should have expected something like that. Honestly, that made the most sense to him as to why someone like  _ him _ would come work here. Takayama was mainly known for its sake and so many of the tourists visited to try all kinds of different restaurants' and bars’ creations. Of course Gintoki would come here for that. This man was already way too easy to understand. “I get to be surrounded with sake, keep free porn, and have plenty of vacations off for holidays. This is as good as it gets.”

Needing alcohol in his system to calm himself down before he started a fight before he even got any, he gestured to the servers to take their orders. They agreed on several small appetizers such as gyoza, tsukune, and harumaki, to go with their drinks, but someone just had to be different at the end. “Uh- excuse me, but do you have any desserts? Something really sweet? Like parfaits?”

The waitress nodded with a polite smile. “Of course, we have vanilla, chocolate-”

“Chocolate! Yes chocolate!” Gintoki interrupted, excitedly as the waitress laughed before bowing to leave.  _ This really is a child.  _

He shook his head with a huff. “How childish can you possibly be?”

Gintoki chuckled as he slid closer to Takasugi, and the warmth from his body made Takasugi feel like he was burning with him. Gintoki was only wearing a long white kimono with blue designs on the ends and a black v-neck underneath, so there was no reason for him to be so warm. He pulled at the Takasugi’s sleeves with a smile. “I really wish I could fight with you, but you just look so good in that kimono that I can’t focus.”

Takasugi had been flirted with, complimented, and hit on by all types of people at all kinds of times. This single, stupid remark should not have any effect on him, normally those things never did, but he felt a growing warmth erupt on the tips of his ears.  _ This bastard- _ “What the fuck is wrong with you?” He slapped Gintoki’s hand away and pushed him back roughly. 

“What? I can’t joke around?” Gintoki laughed, completely unfazed by Takasugi’s murderous glare. “Or are you one of those people that can never take a compliment and make people constantly repeat it until they feel good about themselves?”

Takasugi balled his hands into fists. “Do I look like the kind of person to do shit like that?” He pushed Gintoki back one more time before straightening his kimono and turning back to the waiter that just arrived, with a strained smile. He immediately downed his first cup, relishing the burn of the alcohol as it slid down his throat. He was never much of a heavy drinker, preferred enjoying the taste of it more than drinking for the purpose of getting drunk. He could handle his alcohol really well so he wasn’t worried as he picked up the small bottle and poured himself another before downing it again. He took a moment to let it sink in before putting the glass down, done for the night. Someone here needed to stay moderately sober, and as the others began fighting with each other for the bottle, he knew it wouldn’t be any of them. 

He spent the rest of the night in silence as he watched the others quickly becoming even bigger fools than before. They constantly fought for the food and drinks, and even went so far as to have a battle with chopsticks as weapons. Katsura eventually threw out a small contraption from the physics lab he taught, and while their attention was occupied, he stole the end of it. Gintoki shoved the entire enormous chocolate parfait down his throat in just a couple bites that disgusted Takasugi to no end. 

They became more flushed, stumbled over their words, and swayed back and forth. Somehow, it seemed that every time he took his eyes off of Gintoki, the next minute, he’d be just an inch closer than before. Soon Gintoki was practically trying to sit in his lap, he was so close. 

Takasugi tried to push away Gintoki’s shoulder digging into his and nudged at the thigh Gintoki had pressed against his. “Move, now.”

“But I don’t wanna.” Gintoki whined with a hiccup. “C’mon just let me-” another hiccup, “let me-” hiccup again, “let me…” he abruptly broke off with a snore as he fell asleep on top of Takasugi. He had to push back at Gintoki’s face, and scrambled to move the rest of his body off of Takasugi. Unfortunately, Gintoki was taller than him and very well-built, something Takasugi purposely never acknowledged. “Hey dumbasses, help me get him off of me.”

Katsura and Tatsuma turned to him, blinking slowly, as they stopped the middle of their Uno game. Takasugi never understood Katsura’s need to play that game and bring it with him everywhere. “Nooo, you’re taking him home so you deal with it.” 

“What?!? I will fucking kill you-”

“Language!” Katsura shouted before dissolving into a fit of laughter with Tatsuma, and then just as fast as he started, he stopped with a serious look. “I can’t take him home because I have to get back to my wife and can’t bring him over because we don’t have room.” It never failed to amaze Takasugi how Katsura could be an awful drunk and then a serious one at the same time. 

“Me either~” Tatsuma sang as he swayed in his seat. “Got someone waitin on me too!” 

He knew that. They had legitimate reasons that Takasugi knew and understood. But he did not want to have anything to do with Gintoki whatsoever. But again, feeling like the world was working against him, he found himself standing at the edge of the street, waving a taxi down while managing the weight of Gintoki slumping over on him. After a long, tiring few minutes, one taxi stopped in front of them and Takasugi pulled open the door roughly as he threw Gintoki in the back seat. He fell face-first into the seat, but Takasugi could’ve cared less. He kicked Gintoki’s legs to move him over so Takasugi could sit. 

The driver asked where they were going and Takasugi tried to shake Gintoki awake. “Where do you live, damnit!!”

“Asjshbjk…” Gintoki mumbled as he shook off Takasugi’s grip and turned back to fall asleep.

“Fuck Gintoki, tell me where you live!!”

The only answer was a loud snore. He let go of Gintoki’s arms and fell back against the seat with a scowl. Under no circumstances did he ever want Gintoki near his house, but it was the only place left to go. He didn’t know Gintoki’s address and the administration would probably be angry if he tried to call so late at their homes to know. He told the driver his address and off they went. 

  
  
  


Takasugi had to constantly keep Gintoki from rolling over to him and eventually settled on keeping his foot pressed against Gintoki's chest so he wouldn't move. When they arrived at his house, he paid the driver and debated how he would do this. He could try to lift Gintoki up or like earlier and prop him up, but Gintoki was even more gone than before. Then he realized he had no obligation to the man to be considerate whatsoever and decided on grabbing Gintoki's wrist and dragging him out. 

The driver gave him an odd look before speeding away as he dragged Gintoki across his front yard. He lived in an averaged sized one-story house that was built with more traditional Japanese aspects such as wooden flooring and walls as well as paper-lined sliding doors. He tended to small bushes in his front yard but that was about it.

He dumped Gintoki in front of the stairs before walking up to unlock his door. He went back for Gintoki and strained to pull him up the small group of stairs. When he was too irritated at how impossibly heavy he was, he tried kicking him up the stairs, but he barely moved an inch. So he went back to dragging him, hoping the loud thump wasn't Gintoki hitting his head and dropped him inside. 

There was an open living room with a low table and mats around it with a tv in the corner, and to the left of it, a kitchen with a small island. He mainly ate in the living room so what was supposed to be the dining room was filled with historical artifacts, instruments, and rare sake he collected. They were all displayed on various wooden cabinets and tables. 

He dragged Gintoki to the right and down a single hall where his bedroom and a guest one were. He opened the guest room's door, and rolled Gintoki's body onto the mat. He managed to do it in one try, and then shoved Gintoki's legs on it as well before taking his sandals off and placing them by the door. He could just leave it at that, but knew if he didn't do anything else, a mess would be left there.

So he found some medicine, a glass of water, and a waste basket that he placed next to Gintoki on the ground. He rose to leave, but then Gintoki suddenly reached out for Takasugi's wrist and pulled him down on top of him. Takasugi was stunned for a moment before pushing at Gintoki's chest to rise, ignoring the strong muscle underneath. "Mmm, Takasugi…"

He froze as he listened to Gintoki mumble, wondering why of all things, it'd be his name. There was no way that Gintoki was conscious enough to register that it was Takasugi. And if he was, why would he ever want Takasugi in the first place? He twisted Gintoki's wrist before pushing back to stand, glaring down at him before stalking out of the room. He thought he could understand this man easily, but at the same time he was floored with confusion. 

Needing to calm himself down, he searched for his wooden pipe with golden ends. He slid open his back door to sit against it as he relaxed on the back porch. He filled his pipe with tobacco before lighting it and taking a long drag. As he continued to blow it slowly into the air, he wondered how long he was going to be caught up in the mess that was Sakata Gintoki.

* * *

_ Takasugi Shinsuke was walking through the floors of the company he’d been building up for many years since he graduated from college. As he was walking through one floor and passed a meeting with glass walls, he suddenly stopped as he noticed a young man he didn’t recognize. He was standing in front of a screen with long silver hair that was pulled into a high ponytail that still reached past his waist. The sun was shining on it so brilliantly that he was lost in a trance. The young man seemed to be taking the other, older business partners by surprise as he explained whatever he was sent to. Takasugi wasn’t able to move away, and was stuck watching the man until the meeting was over and they filed out with surprised bows to him. _

_ He didn’t pay attention to any of it, waiting until the mysteriously beautiful man walked his way with a smile. He appeared to be fresh out of college, new and young to the business world, but the devilish glint in his eye told Takasugi that he was experienced enough. “You could have just come in, you know.” _

_ His voice stuck a cord of familiarity in him as he stared back at those dark eyes. “I didn’t want to interrupt.” _

_ The man shrugged as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder. “I wouldn’t have minded. Something tells me that you would’ve actually listened and asked questions, not sat in silence, ignoring me until it was over.” _

_ It was true that many of the elders of the company tended to look down on the newer ones, too prideful to acknowledge their talents. However, Takasugi never cared how old they were, as long as they did their job right, he’d take their ideas. “Sorry about that, but it’s just something you need to unfortunately work through until you’re older.” He held out his hand, remembering he hadn't introduced himself yet. “I’m Takasugi Shinsuke, it’s nice to meet you.” _

_ “Sakata Gintoki.” The man replied as he shook Takasugi’s hand, and Takasugi was overwhelmed with a bout of deja vu.  _

_ “H-Have I met you before?” _

_ Gintoki gave him a sly smile. “Who knows?” Takasugi wasn’t sure if that was a yes or not, but didn’t dwell on it for too long as he offered to lead Gintoki back to the entrance. As they walked throughout the building, getting to know the basics of each other, Takasugi was sure that he’d met this man before. He wasn’t sure when, but the strong swell of emotions that erupted every time he watched Gintoki smile, was too great. When they arrived at the exit and he bid Gintoki goodbye, he silently hoped that he would see him again soon.  _

_ However, weeks went by and no matter which floor he visited, none of them contained the silver-haired man. He eventually asked his secretary to dig up some information and when she returned, it was not something he expected. “He was transferred to a job in Europe. Because of the support you provided on his project that he introduced while he was here, his company immediately transferred him to begin working on it. It seems he’s been working there for a couple weeks and has already made significant progress. I have an address and phone number if you need-” _

_ “No, thank you. It’s not necessary.” He waved away the card, although he longed to snatch it away. “Just wanted to make sure everything went well, thank you.” She bowed before leaving, and Takasugi glanced down at the city behind him, overwhelmed with an unknown feeling of longing and sadness. He did his best to overcome it, but anytime he saw a glimpse of silver wherever he went, he chased it down only to be disappointed in the end. No matter where he searched, the man seemed to always be out of his reach. _

* * *

Takasugi woke with a start, coughing at the tightness of his lungs, preventing him from breathing properly. He brushed his hair out of his face, and wiped away the sweat on his forehead. He didn’t know why his heart felt so heavy, but could barely rise from the bed. He tried to recall the unusual dream he just had, but it slipped away as soon as he tried to reach for it. It took him a while to shake off the heavy feeling before getting up to make himself some tea. While waiting for the water to boil, he remembered that Gintoki was still there and stalked to his room to wake him up, but was surprised when he already was wide awake, drinking the water he left out. He had severely dark bags under his eyes and the strong smell of alcohol and vomit made Takasugi flinch. “Holy fuck, get out now.”

“But Takasugi-”

“No, you need to leave now.” Takasugi insisted as he pulled the covers off of Gintoki and shoved him off of the bed.

Gintoki grumbled with a frown, but was too weak and tired to shrug Takasugi off. He shakily stood up with a stretch and a yawn before scratching his head. Takasugi threw his shoes at Gintoki’s face, and he was too slow to dodge it and grunted as he fell over. Instead of rising from the floor, he slipped the sandals as he stared at Takasugi. “It doesn’t always have to be like this. You can hate me if you want, but we don’t have to fight all the time. Can’t you tolerate me a little? Like you do with everyone else?”

Takasugi crossed his arms with suspicion,  _ why does he suddenly care about this now?  _ It could be easier to get along with this man, but it also felt like it would be even harder to accomplish. He was exhausted from the fighting as well, but there was just something about Gintoki that rubbed him the wrong way. Gintoki held out his arm to help him up, but Takasugi only grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the front door. “We’ll see about that. For now, just get out of my house.” He opened the door and gave Gintoki one last shove before slamming it on him. 

For the rest of the weekend, he pondered over Gintoki’s words. He wasn’t saying they had to be friends or nice, just be able to tolerate each other without fighting all the time. It was somewhat similar to how he acted with Katsura and Tatsuma, and wondered if he could act like he did with them with Gintoki. It would certainly lessen the headaches he’d been suffering from. When he arrived back at work the next week to see Gintoki in front of the school waving at him, he sighed in defeat. What’s the worst that could happen?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


During the following weeks, they fell into a comfortable routine where Gintoki wasn’t trying to press every one of Takasugi’s buttons and Takasugi did his best to rein in some of the anger to keep from fighting all the time. They were often able to have a normal lunch with Tatsuma and Katsura as if they were all close friends. The more time that Takasugi spent with him, the more he was able to get used to him and not be surprised anymore. Almost none of the ridiculous jokes or comments got to Takasugi anymore and when he abruptly did something unusual Takasugi didn’t question it and just went along or ignored it. 

For example, whenever Gintoki would gesture to him in between classes to the “new haul” of the day that Takasugi already knew what it was and always threw it away and even burned it sometimes. He refused to admit that the fire drill went off because of him those days. Whenever he showed up to lunch with a new batch of sweets he either got from the students or brought with him, Takasugi didn’t even bat an eye. Even when he showed up one time with a large bowl of rice and dumped an unhealthy amount of red bean paste on it, Takasugi didn’t even acknowledge how disgusting it was and ate his lunch silently. And most of all, when Gintoki called him up one time during a break in between classes to bring him toilet paper. 

Takasugi was wiping down the chalkboard when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He glanced at the caller ID to see a number he didn’t recognize but answered anyway. “Hello?”

“Takasugi!! Please, you have to help me out here!”

Takasugi flinched from Gintoki’s yelling. “What is it now?” Then he remembered he’d never even given Gintoki his number so how was he calling him? “And how did you get my number?”

“Tatsuma gave it to me, but never mind that.” Takasugi reminded himself to have a “talk” with Tatsuma later about that. “Please Takasugi, there’s no toilet paper in the stall here and I just took a shit. I need to wipe my ass-”

“What about the other stalls next to you?” Takasugi interrupted, not wanting Gintoki to explain any further.

“No one’s in them so I can’t ask, and I’m sure if I did get up, someone would come in to find me with my dirty a-”

“Okay, okay, I get it.” Takasugi rushed to interject so he wouldn’t have to imagine that picture. He could just leave Gintoki there to deal with it himself, they were both full-grown adults. But he couldn’t seem to convince himself to do it. For some reason, he wanted to help Gintoki out. “Fine, give me a minute. I’ll be right there.”

“Yes! Takasugi you’re the best! I lov-” He hung up with an eye roll before leaving his classroom to find a supply closet and walking towards the faculty bathrooms. When he opened the men’s, Gintoki immediately called out for him. “Takasugi?? Please be Takasugi!!”

“Yes, it’s me, and here you go.” He threw a roll of toilet paper over the stall and was pleased to hear it hit Gintoki right on the head. He threw in the others for the future, causing Gintoki to yelp even louder and he muffled his chuckle with his hand. “If that’s it, then I’m going now.” For some reason, instead of rushing out, he walked much slower towards the door and when Gintoki called out to him, he was oddly relieved. 

“Wait Takasugi, thanks. I mean it, thank you.” He wasn’t sure if Gintoki’s voice was much softer because of embarrassment or affection but he pushed it to the back of his mind, cursing his pulse for racing because of it. 

Moments like that were the only ones that shocked or floored him. He wasn’t sure if it was his imagination or not, but Gintoki was different with him than the rest. There was something hidden in his eyes and smiles that appeared when they were together, and never showed when he was surrounded by anyone else. When they sat down for lunch, even if the chair was on the other side, Gintoki would pull it around so he could sit directly next to Takasugi. Whenever Takasugi’s classes ended, Gintoki would already be waiting at his doorway to walk with him either to the next or to meet with the others to eat. 

At times when he was stressed or on the brink of exhaustion, Gintoki would appear in his room out of nowhere to tell him an outrageous story that happened earlier. He would duck his head as he chuckled, but snuck a glance through the hair covering his face to see a warm expression on Gintoki’s. He wasn’t sure his heart would ever stop pounding so painfully when he was looked at like that. The students began to take notice of their new friendship yet not a friendship, but he didn’t owe them any explanations. Though to be honest, he didn’t understand it either. Which is why when he passed by Gintoki’s classroom to see his face wrinkle in pain as he rubbed his temples, Takasugi itched to relieve him of that pain. 

He searched through his desk for some medicine, and found the bottle but with only two pills left.  _ I can buy some more tonight. I don’t think I’ll need it today.  _ He bought a bottle of water to go with it and knocked on Gintoki’s door as he walked in and handed it to him. “Takasugi??”

“Here, take this. It should help.” Gintoki stared at him silently with wide eyes as Takasugi placed it in his hands. 

“Wait, let me pay you back-”

Takasugi waved away his money, calmly. “Don’t worry about it. Just hope you’ll feel better.” And with that, he turned back to leave, with Gintoki’s awed expression burned against his eyelids. As he went back to work, he found it ironic that as the day went by, pain in his neck and back began to erupt and increase. He was trying to grade papers but intense pain shot up his back and he tried to rub at it so it would continue. And then out of the blue, Gintoki was in his doorway with a worried expression. 

“Oi, Takasugi, are you alright?” He walked over to him slowly, his worrying increased so Takasugi tried to school his features to look unfazed. 

“Yeah, my back’s being a little annoying is all. I’ll be fine.

Gintoki narrowed his eyes at him. “Where’s your medicine?”

He paused to consider how he could answer it without admitting he gave the last of it to Gintoki. “Oh, it’s not that bad. I don’t need it.”

“Takasugi.”

He sighed in defeat back into his chair as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I gave you the end of it. It’s not a big deal. I’ll get some more later. It’s really not that-”

He broke off when Gintoki was suddenly standing behind him with a sincere expression. “May I?” He gestured to Takasugi’s shoulders, and confused, Takasugi nodded his head. Gintoki’s hands were on his shoulders before he could think twice about it and rubbed soothingly into his back. Like always, Gintoki’s touch scorched Takasugi’s skin. Whenever they brushed hands by accident or he leaned in too close, Takasugi would erupt in heat. He didn’t know when it started but he was getting used to it now, enjoying the warmth that only came from Gintoki’s touch. 

Gintoki continued to rub small circles down his back and he leaned into it with a please hum. “It’s good?” Takasugi nodded silently as he closed his eyes, relaxing into Gintoki’s hands. Before he was too lost in the feel of Gintoki’s hands against his back and bare neck, his door suddenly opened followed by voices.

“Sensei!! Takasugi-sensei! Can you-” His eyes flew open as he turned to a group of girls from his previous class. They were staring at Gintoki and Takasugi with flabbergasted faces and stuttered as they corrected themselves. “Oh- uh- s-sorry, sensei, we didn’t know t-that-”

“It’s alright.” Gintoki interrupted before Takasugi had the chance to explain. He shot Gintoki a dubious look, but Gintoki was facing the girls with a devilish smirk. “But sensei here needs his rest, so I’m going to keep helping him out. He’ll help you later, okay?” The girls bobbed their head in a nod before walking away while giggling. 

Takasugi sunk back into the chair with a sigh, but Gintoki only laughed at his misery. “What? Did you want to be with your fan club instead of me?”

“They’re not my fan club. They just had a question.”

“We both know that’s not true.” Gintoki responded with a knowing grin that Takasugi scowled at, but it quickly vanished when Gintoki started rubbing his back again. 

Afterwards, he was able to manage his classes without the searing pain in his back, but could still remember the feel of Gintoki's hands on him. It wasn't until he was in the middle of a meeting with a student after school, that Gintoki showed up again to shock him into silence.

He barged into the faculty office and the other teachers gave him questioning glances as he sprinted for Takasugi's desk. He was panting and Takasugi could see sweat shining in his forehead as he doubled over. He held out a small bottle of medicine to Takasugi. "Here, now we're even, and in case you need it. Hope you're feeling better." Without another word, he turned around and left, leaving Takasugi speechless. He wasn’t sure if he was able to handle what was happening inside of him, but everything seemed to be pushing them together, and his resolve to fight against it was weakening. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takasugi was leaning against the roof of the middle school while taking a long drag on a cigarette. He never liked using these cheap things, but it had been a very stressful day and he forgot his pipe at home so the only solution was to buy a pack at the store down the street during lunch. He didn’t expect for the others to join him, but there they were. 

Tatsuma was eating store-bought bento on the ground with Katsura eating soba that his wife made for him. He wasn’t hungry so he only leaned against the rail as he smoked with Gintoki slurping at his ice cream that he bought at the store when he forced his way into joining Takasugi to the store. “So this is why you have a fan club? Not only do you have the whole dark/brooding “emo-lord” thing going on, but you smoke like some kind of a delinquent. Mysterious, bad boy-type. Is that what we’re going for here?”

Takasugi gestured for Gintoki to come closer and when he leaned in, he blew out a large cloud of smoke that made Gintoki cough and wave it away. “They’re not a fan club, they’re just my students.”

“Oi, was he this popular in high school?”

Takasugi rolled his eyes, not wanting to answer, but Katsura beat him to it. “Not at all. Whenever a girl approached him, all he did was glare at them until they were too scared to talk anymore and ran away. Soon, everyone knew not to bother him so they stopped approaching him.”

Takasugi snatched the finished popsicle stick from Gintoki and threw it towards Katsura’s face, who easily dodged it with a laugh. Gintoki was barely reigning in his laughter as he smiled at Takasugi. “I can see that. What about you, Zura? Were you popular with-”

“Absolutely not.” Takasugi interrupted with a smirk at Katsura. “Let’s just say that a lot of miscommunication happened and they were all put off. It always makes me wonder how he convinced that woman to marry him.”

“Be quiet, Takasugi!!” He shouted as he threw a noodle at him, but Takasugi barely had to take a step to dodge it. 

“Doesn’t matter, we’re married, it’s done.” He took another bite at his lunch before straightening again with realization. “That reminds me, she said she wanted to meet you, Gintoki. Please come over on Friday night.”

Gintoki cringed at the thought of it. “Sounds like a pain, no thanks. And why now?”

“Well, she’s been wanting to meet you since we went out for drinks on your first week here.”

Gintoki straightened with disbelief. “That was over two months ago!”

Katsura avoided everyone’s eyes as he picked at his food. “I know and I was trying to stall and come up with excuses, but she finally picked up on it, and now you have to come over. Please Gintoki!”

“And this is why I tried talking her out of marrying you.” Takasugi stated with a smug look that he knew irked Katsura. 

Sure enough Katsura rose to a stand, throwing his chopsticks at Takasugi with a shout. “And I will never forgive you for that! After all these years together and you-”

Takasugi shrugged, feigning nonchalance. “Was just trying to help her out is all.”

Tatsuma and Gintoki were both snickering, infuriating Katsura even more. “I’ll have it out with you later, Takasugi.” He rolled his eyes at that. “Gintoki, please, come over to meet her. After working tougher so much, we’re practically brothers! Brothers, Gintoki!” 

Gintoki grimaced from the sentiment. “My life would be shit if we were brothers, so hell no. I wouldn’t want any of you as my brother.”

“Gintoki!!” Takasugi chuckled as a feeling of nostalgia overtook him. He wasn’t sure why, but it felt like he’d had moments with them while they fought and bantered for years. As if they’d always been like this together. Therefore, he let his lips perk up in a smile as he watched Katsura and Gintoki go back and forth while Tatsuma tried to mediate it. 

“Why do I only have to come? Are they invited?” Gintoki gestured to the other two, and Takasugi shot him a murderous glare. He wanted to relax by himself, not be stuck indulging Katsura all night long. 

“Of course! Everyone’s coming!” Katsura clapped as he shook Tatsuma to agree, who nodded, promising to come. 

“No.”

The others paused and Gintoki waved away their pouts as he leaned in close to Takasugi so the others wouldn’t hear. “Takasugi, please?”

He shouldn’t be affected by Gintoki’s soft, pleading voice and those eyes that twinkled with mischief. He should just say no and stay home. But then he remembered Gintoki running to the store the other week to give him medicine, and still felt like paying back the favor. Although, in all honesty, spending time with Gintoki outside of work, didn’t seem that awful. “Fine, I’ll be there, but if you cancel at the last second, I swear I’ll-”

Gintoki plucked the cigarette out of Takasugi’s hand and stuck it in his mouth, taking a slow drag before turning to Takasugi with a grin, the cigarette between his teeth. “Trust me, if you’ll be there, I won’t be going anywhere.” Takasugi immediately turned away from that intense gaze, rubbing at his chest to soothe the pain from his heart pounding so viciously against it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Gintoki stuck to his word because when Takasugi was welcomed into Katsura’s house, Gintoki was already there. Katsura’s wife, Ikumatsu, was a kind, strong woman with long blonde hair and an amazing cook. She waited for Takasugi to remove his shoes and put on a pair of spare slippers before leading him down the hall to Gintoki and Katsura in the living room. Katsura also had a more traditional styled house with wooden aspects, sliding doors, and mats with low tables. 

Gintoki and Katsura were currently across the table from each other in the living room. They seemed to be in the middle of an argument, but Ikumatsu quickly shut them up with a shout to announce that Takasugi was there. Gintoki straightened with a small smile, wearing a simple gray yukata and sandals. He seemed more relaxed and at home that Takasugi wondered if he looked like this at his own place, and was oddly grateful to see it. Katsura stood to gesture for Takasugi to sit next to Gintoki, wearing a black yukata with a white haori jacket on top. Ikumatsu joined Katsura on the other side. “Where’s Tatsuma?”

“He said that he couldn’t make it after all.” Katsura replied as he passed Takasugi a bowl of ramen with grilled chicken and an egg on top. Ikumatsu ran her own ramen restaurant downtown, and Takasugi was amazed that she wouldn’t be tired of eating it by now. He clapped his hands together and bowed his thanks before beginning to eat. 

“Why? Am I not good enough?” Gintoki asked with a curious look. Takasugi wasn’t really bothered that he didn’t show up, just the fact that it seemed like a set up. That Gintoki and Takasugi were across from Katsura and his wife, like couples meeting for the first time. However, the uncomfortable feeling he expected to arise, didn’t. 

He rolled his eyes at Gintoki’s smirk and continued to eat in silence. Ikumatsu asked Gintoki a little about himself, but he didn’t really tell more than the basics that the rest knew, and Takasugi suddenly wished to know more. “What about you? Zura, how do you and Takasugi know each other?”

“It’s Katsura, not Zura.” He replied, and Takasugi wondered if he was ever going to stop correcting Gintoki because it was obvious he was never going to change. “Takasugi and I were both born and grew up in this town. We met at the same school in elementary and continued to attend the same middle and high school before going to college in Tokyo together.”

“And Tatsuma?”

“We met him in college.” Takasugi answered with a small smile at the memory. “He moved into the room next to ours in the dorm. We met while we were both trying to use the bathroom, and Katsura tried fighting Tatsuma on it, but then Tatsuma suddenly threw up on Katsura’s slippers.”

Gintoki chuckled as Katsura cringed in disgust. “I'm surprised you became friends after that.”

“So are we.” Takasugi answered with a tint of fondness in his voice. For all the messing around they did, he truly treasured the times they spent together. “Soon, we all realized we wanted to teach and took all the same classes and came back to teach here. We thought Tatsuma would leave to travel like he planned, but for some reason, he came with us. And we’ve been here ever since.” 

Takasugi almost choked on the tea he was drinking when he noticed the extremely fond look on Gintoki’s face. As he gazed at Katsura and Ikumatsu talking happily together and then back at Takasugi, Gintoki’s fondness only increased. Takasugi didn’t understand what the look meant and why he was wearing it. But it struck a chord within him, and had the strangest urge to cry like Gintoki looked like he was about to. He inched closer to Gintoki so the other two couldn't hear him as he stared up at him. “Gintoki..” He didn’t understand why his voice came out so breathless. 

He was unable to pull his eyes away from Gintoki’s when he smiled an incredibly affectionate smile that made him look almost well- beautiful. He raised his hand to Takasugi’s hair and gently brushed away some of the hair lingering over his eyes. “I’d be lying if I didn’t say I wasn’t jealous. You don’t know how long I was looking for you-” he broke off with a cough so Takasugi couldn’t understand the end of his sentence. “How long I was looking for people like you.” 

Takasugi had the vague suspicion that he changed what he said earlier, but didn’t move to comment on it. “Well you found us now. You’re here with us now, so there’s no need to be jealous anymore.”

“Takasugi..” Gintoki whispered as he tucked a strand of hair behind Takasugi’s ear and left his hand to linger there. Takasugi’s face instantly flamed in heat and tried to duck his head, but Gintoki used his other hand to push his jaw up. His left eye started to throb as he gazed up at that tender smile. “Takasugi, let me see your face.”

His breath was caught in his throat so he couldn’t reject him. But at the same time, he didn’t want to. Before he could dwell on these thoughts for too long, Katsura and Ikumatsu began gathering up the dishes. They broke apart to help wash them and clean up the table. No matter how hard he tried to ignore Gintoki’s glances and the thoughts of them earlier, the heat never left this face.

When they were finished, Takasugi didn’t want to leave, not yet. He wished for just a little more time. When Katsura offered to pull out his karaoke machine, Takasugi agreed to stay for it, no matter how ridiculous of an idea it was. Ikumatsu sat on the mat to the side while Gintoki and Takasugi remained at the table next to each other. Katsura was rummaging around in his room before bringing out the machine as well as a boom box. 

“Uh, Zura-”

“Katsura!” Takasugi and Gintoki snickered as Katsura shouted back at them when walking back to his room to bring out several microphones and a large, white cat. “Elizabeth’s doing it with me.”

Gintoki’s eyes widened with surprise, which Takasugi didn’t understand because it was only a cat, nothing special. Gintoki stood to check out the cat and even looked under with a confused expression. “But that’s a male-”

“That doesn’t matter! The name’s Elizabeth!” Katsura retorted as he snatched his cat back, who didn’t seem bothered by any of it. Katsura held the boom box on one shoulder while holding his cat with the other and began to rap. Gintoki, Ikumatsu, and Takasugi were doubling over in laughter as he did it, especially when he gave it to the cat who let out a single meow. Katsura even yelled at her to get it right and then started the song over again. Takasugi and Gintoki were laughing so hard, their eyes began to water with tears. They were leaning against each other, nudging each other anytime Katsura said another ridiculous line and erupted even louder laughs. 

By the time Katsura finished, they were gasping for breath and wiping away their tears from laughing so hard. “Since you all think it’s so funny why don’t you sing?!?” Katsura shoved the microphone into Takasugi’s hand that he immediately shoved into Gintoki’s and pushed him forward. Gintoki tried to pass the microphone back to him, but Katsura grabbed his arm and forced him to stand in front of everyone. He set up the karaoke machine and turned it on. “There you go, now find a song and go ahead. Let’s see who can actually sing here.”

Gintoki sighed with pout. “This is such a pain. I don’t even like most music so-”

“Just sing already! If you don’t like the songs on there, then sing by yourself!” Katsura interrupted with a shout as he sat down with his wife, who was chuckling as she patted his shoulder. Katsura frowned down at their teasing, but Takasugi could see the evident love in his eyes. He’d seen them like this plenty of times, but this time, pain shot through his chest at it. The type of pain Takasugi never experienced: longing. 

“Aagh fine! I’ll just sing without this shitty machine!” Gintoki announced, breaking Takasugi out of his reverie. Katsura slapped Gintoki’s foot away to stop kicking his karaoke machine, and finally calmed him down enough to begin his song. He didn’t try to dance or do anything dramatic like Takasugi expected, and instead sang along to a jingle thay Takasugi was sure he heard in a commercial the other day. When Gintoki finished, he bowed before trying to put the michiphe down.

Katsura shot up to shove it right back in his hand. “That’s ridiculous! That’s from an ad, not a real song! Sing something real!”

“They are real!” Gintoki growled with a frown. “The only music I like to hum is what comes on the commercials on tv. That’s all I know to sing!”

“Then sing more! Because that was not as much as I did it for!”

Gintoki pulled at his hair in frustration. “No one asked you to sing that long-”

“Gintoki, sing another one.” Takasugi demanded, and everyone paused to stare at him. 

Gintoki moved out of Katsura’s face with a shrug as he scratched his hair, avoiding everyone’s stares. “Fine, guess I’ll keep going.” He started another one without preamble, and Katsura shot Takasugi an incredulous look. Takasugi didn’t know why, but he was sure that if he said it, Gintoki would do it. He didn’t know where that assurance came from, but as Gintoki continued to sing more jingles until Katsura had enough of it and took the microphone away. “You force me to sing then take it away! Make up your mind, Zura!”

“It’s Katsura!” Gintoki shoved a finger in Katsura’s face before flopping down to sit next to Takasugi. “Here, Takasugi it’s your turn.” Takasugi batted Katsura’s hand holding the microphone away.

“I don’t sing.”

“But Takasugi-”

He interrupted in a threatening tone, “I said, I don’t sing.”

“Alright, then I guess it’s my turn!” Ikumatsu announced as she grabbed the microphone from her husband and tried to calm him down as she flipped through songs. 

Takasugi felt Gintoki nudge his leg and turned towards him with a raised eyebrow. “I wanted to hear you sing, though.”

Takasugi shrugged. “Like I said, I don’t.”

“But you made me do it.” Gintoki sighed with a disappointed look as if he really thought Takasugi would stand in front of everyone and sing. He never did it, never. He only had so many abilities, and singing was not one of them. 

“I didn’t  _ make  _ you do it. You could’ve said no.” Takasugi pointed out with a grin.

Gintoki grinned back at him, causing his pulse to jump. “But I didn’t and you knew I wouldn’t, right?”

“Right.” Their eyes were locked for a long moment before Ikumatsu began her song, which was a soft song accompanied by the piano. Before she even got two words in, Katsura was already clapping and cheering her on. 

Gintoki ushered closer to Takasugi to mumble, “Actually, I’m glad now that you didn’t sing. I’m sure it would’ve been some kind of screamo-rock that would’ve killed my ears.”

“I don’t even listen to that kind of music.” Takasugi retorted with a look that hopefully told Gintoki how idiotic he was being.

Gintoki either couldn’t read it or decided to ignore it as he continued. “But you’re emo-”

“For the last time,” Takasugi interrupted with a sneer, “I am not.”

Gintoki sighed as he sunk lower against Takasugi so that his face was right in front of Takasugi’s. “Sure, whatever you say. I can’t imagine you singing anything else though, certainly not music like this. And rap?” He burst out in laughter that he tried to cover because of Katsura shooting glares in their direction. “Nah, nah, you could never do that.”

That was true, but Gintoki telling him he couldn’t do something made the need to prove him wrong arise. “So you thought Katsura rapping just a second ago was good? You don’t think I’d be any better than that?”

Gintoki paused to think about it but broke into a fit of laughter again. “Just the thought of it- ah, that’s too funny.”

“What if I practiced? I’m sure I could beat Katsura if I practiced.” Even Takasugi was struggling not to laugh at the thought of himself practicing rapping alone at his house.

Gintoki held his stomach as he doubled over. “P-Please stop… I can’t handle imagining anymore. Please promise never to do that, and if you do please don’t send me a video cause I don’t think I’ll be able to function afterwards.”

Takasugi shoved Gintoki’s shoulder so that he fell down, and they burst into another bout of laughter. Gintoki rolled over on his side to face Takasugi as his body shook from trying to hold it in. Takasugi simply grinned down at him and when he noticed the hairs falling into Gintoki’s face, he itched to move them away. However, Gintoki reached out first but for the sleeve of Takasugi’s navy blue yukata. He ran his hand down the sleeve until it ended and rubbed circles along Takasugi’s wrist with his thumb. Their eyes never left each other’s, even when Takasugi gave into the temptation to reach out and brush Gintoki’s hair away. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakata Gintoki was a menace. He occupied any or all of Takasugi’s free time at work. He plagued Takasugi’s thoughts the minute he left the school. He constantly invaded Takasugi’s personal space, which Takasugi could never get his heart to adjust to. Sakata Gintoki was a menace in Takasugi’s life. But he was a menace he knew he’d never be able to get rid of.

Therefore, he was glad that he wasn’t the only one affected by it. Gintoki had become a menace to the school as of late. It has nothing to do with his teaching. In fact, the students attending his class this year have scored much higher on their tests than on any other teacher’s. Once, Takasugi asked if he was giving them the answers or made the study guide the same as the test, and had to dodge an onslaught of textbooks his way. He didn’t expect Gintoki to get that worked up about it, but the angry pout his face was set in, was unfortunately very cute. 

Yes, Gintoki was a great teacher, despite his first impression and the administration was very pleased with him. However, it was only during their meetings that their displeasure arose, especially on the topic of the upcoming sports festival. They usually stuck with tradition and had the main track and field events like relay races and several different sprints. They also had a tug-of-war competition, dancing and gymnastics events, and an obstacle course to finish it off. 

Even so, Gintoki proposed that the teachers should join in as well. They’d done that before in the past, but less and less people volunteered and soon no one wanted to do it anymore so they stopped. They weren’t completely against the idea to do one small even until Gintoki suggested they participate in every event. Even the ones that hung around Gintoki like he was their best friend, rejected the idea. They were all grown, older adults that could never keep up. They would get winded too fast or injured easily. They explained it to Gintoki who finally understood and gave up on that idea.

Nevertheless, he still proposed they participate and instead of something small like tug-of-rope, he wanted to do a cavalry battle. Rather than the obstacle course being the last event, their cavalry battle would be the final one. That started another uproar between the faculty. It was torn almost right down the middle. Some said it was again, too dangerous to lift someone as old as them to run around and fight for their headbands. While others thought it was a great idea and were already excited on what teams they’d form. 

Takasugi was actually on Gintoki's side because it did sound like fun. Fun they needed to have around here. But when he voiced his support of Gintoki, everyone went dead silent as they blinked at him in shock. “What? Can I not voice my opinion or something?”

He figured Gintoki would be unfazed, but instead, he was the most flabbergasted of all. A small flicker of emotion flashed in his eyes that Takasugi strained to read before it disappeared. Gintoki’s lips lifted in a wide smile. “Well I guess I don’t need to say anymore now, right? Since Takasugi’s got my back.”

A sudden flash of an image or memory, he couldn’t decipher which, flashed through his mind. The blurred image of dark figures pressed against each other's backs and mounds of misshapen figures were strewn in a circle around them. The unspoken promise was evident between the two,  _ I have your back. Trust me. _

“...Takasugi?”

“Takasugi!”

He blinked with a cough, staring at everyone in shock. He had no idea what that image was but it somehow sucked him right into it that he forgot where he was. The others were giving him confused glances, but Gintoki was the only one with concern etched on his face. “Um, I’m sorry, can you repeat that one more time?”

The vice principal sighed as he began to gather things in his folder to leave. “We were asking if you were sure you support Sakata-san’s idea? You’ll have to participate in it, you know?”

Takasugi nodded firmly although his mind was still reeling from that scene. “Yeah I know and I want to do it. So yes, I support what Gintoki said.” Some nodded in agreement while others sighed, and the vice principal decided to push the decision to a later date and dismissed them. When Takasugi rose to leave, Gintoki fell in step beside him.

Takasugi didn’t need to look, to know an idiotic smirk was shining on Gintoki’s face. “Never thought you’d agree with me.”

“Well I did so get over it.” Takasugi snapped but noticed lately none of it came with his usual bite.

“You do know that sucking up to me like this doesn’t mean I’ll let your class win in the festival, right? Because my class isn’t going easy on anyone.” Takasugi’s pulse raced, thrilled at the new challenge Gintoki proposed. 

“Good, because it’d be disappointing if we didn’t have any competition this year like the previous ones.” He let a sly smile slip onto his face. “It was starting to get dull after earning those wins every year. Hopefully, your class won’t bore us this year, though I won’t get my hopes up too much.”

Gintoki stopped Takasugi at the end of the wall with one arm in front of Takasugi’s face. Takasugi turned to give him an incredulous look, but realized there was barely any room without their faces pressed together so he took a step back to feel the wall behind him. He crossed his arms with a glare, hoping Gintoki and his racing heart would get the message that he was pissed. “How about a friendly wager then?”

Gintoki’s eyes shone with a devilish glint, but Takasugi wasn’t deterred but actually intrigued as to what he was planning. “I’m listening.”

Gintoki’s smile widened as he began to offer his idea. “How about the winner buys the loser drinks-”

“They’re children, Gintoki. We can’t buy them sake-”

“I meant us!” Gintoki interrupted, exasperated. “I meant this wager for just the two of us.”

Takasugi tilted his head in thought. “Just a round of drinks? That’s not much of a reward to look forward to.”

“Are you trying to tell me that you want me for the entire night?!” Gintoki asked in mock disbelief. “I never knew you were such a pervert.”

Takasugi gritted his teeth as he shoved back at Gintoki. “One round of drinks sounds fine to me. I’ll be going now.”

But of course, Gintoki sped up to catch up to him as he walked down the halls. “Takasugi! We need to talk about this! We can’t have a  _ pervert _ walking around-”

Takasugi quickly turned around to kick Gintoki’s shins, hard. Gintoki just had to say that word extra loud so the entire school could hear him. “Shut the fuck up-”

“Pervert! Takasugi stop trying to take advantage of me- ah!” Takasugi kicked Gintoki’s chest so that he fell over and instantly turned away to sprint down the hall. He could hear Gintoki laughing after him even when he left the school. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When the festival was nearing closer, Takasugi’s burning need to win continued to grow. Especially when some of his students would admit that they heard Gintoki yelling that Takasugi was a pervert. They told him they obviously didn’t believe it, but couldn’t stop laughing as they thought of it. Takasugi’s blood boiled to come out victorious. They rarely saw each other because most of their breaks were spent preparing for it, but if they did, it normally took Katsura to hold him back while Tatsuma mediated. Everyone decided it was best to wait until the festival to have it out. Therefore, Takasugi made sure that the volunteers for each event were assigned perfectly, and the tent setup went smoothly. 

On the day of the festival, the entire school met at the track and field behind the school. Various tents were lining the track, and students, teachers, and parents were milling around as they talked with one another excitedly. The students were all wearing their assigned t-shirts and shorts with their team’s color headbands around their heads. Takasugi was wearing a thin, gray yukata and sandals. Although the administration still hadn't decided on the cavalry battle and advised teachers to dress for it just in case, Takasugi figured if it took this long, then it wouldn’t happen. 

Unfortunately, he was proven wrong when he tried to find his class only to have Gintoki shout after him. He turned around to see the man in black plants that were rolled to his shins and a tight white t-shirt that displayed every strong, corded muscle underneath. Takasugi’s throat went dry at the sight of him, wondering where all of that muscle came from. Yes, Takasugi had been able to tell he had a good amount of it, and enjoyed the sight of him in nice jackets that showed off his broad shoulders, but this? This was a bit much, even for him. And it was getting harder to pretend like the heat on his face was from the sun. 

“Takasugi! What the hell are you wearing?!?” Gintoki shouted in disbelief and Takasugi flinched from it. It was too early to start this, this early in the morning. 

“You should be able to tell what a yukata is by now-”

“Screw you.” Gintoki interrupted, and Takasugi was tempted to unclench his fists and start going at it right then. “I can’t believe you’re wearing it. They told us to dress like we’re going to have the cavalry battle-”

“But they never decided so I assumed they wouldn’t.”

“They already did!” Gintoki shouted in exasperation, slapping his forehead with a groan. “They decided just ten minutes ago!”

Takasugi wished he never supported Gintoki that day, otherwise, he wouldn’t have to worry about skipping out. “Fuck.”

“Fuck’s right!” Gintoki grabbed Takasugi’s wrist and dragged him to a tent on the other side of the track. “Hopefully, they still have some extra shirts and stuff left.” He didn’t even have the energy to shake him off, and let Gintoki drag him around to find a matching white-shirt and athletic pants. After going to the restroom to change, he found out that the outfit didn't fit him at all. He returned to Gintoki to show him that it wouldn’t work. “This is too tight, I can’t even breath. I’m sure if I move my arm once it’ll-” he broke off as he demonstrated moving his arm, and sure enough a rip was heard. “I’m going to put my outfit back on-”

“No wait!” Gintoki reached for Takasugi’s elbow to pull him back around. “It’s fine. We’ll only be in one event so who cares? I need you to be in this event, and you know after that meeting that you have to be in it too.”

Takasugi let out a long sigh, wishing he brought his pipe with him after all. “Fine.”

  
  
  


They managed to deal with the outfit so that Takasugi could move without ripping it and tripping over the large pants. He went back over to his class to watch over their events. Every time they won, he easily found Gintoki’s face in the crowd to smirk at him. And every time they lost, he purposely ignored the searing gazes he felt coming his way. When the obstacle course was finally underway, they were both tied and were screaming at their students to win. 

In the end, Takasugi’s class claimed another victory for the year. He didn’t even need to send Gintoki a smirk this time, and chuckled when he saw Gintoki’s face fall in disbelief as he subtly exchanged money with the other teachers. He wished he knew they were betting so he could’ve gotten some money out of it, but Gintoki was going to buy his drinks, so he guessed that was some kind of reward. 

When it was time for the cavalry battle to begin, the staff met at a small open field to the side of the track. The crowd quickly filled up around them as they shouted at the faculty excitedly. Takasugi was wondering where Gintoki was until someone jumped on his back with a shout, “Let’s go!” Takasugi glared up at Gintoki who had a white headband tied around his forehead and a long stick pointed forwards. 

Takasugi opened his mouth to retort but a flickering of images stopped him. Two different images flickered over Gintoki, one where he was wearing all white under a dark sky with a real sword gleaming in his hand. The other image was of him in a white kimono with blue designs and a wooden sword pointed forward and his hair was free of the headband. He couldn’t understand what they meant, and struggled to keep the incoming headache at bay. 

He shoved Gintoki off of him and stomped on Gintoki’s chest. “Don’t ever do that again.”

“Are you a sadist? I always kind of thought you were a masochist.” Gintoki tilted his head as his eyes raked Takasugi’s body and he flinched away, face burning. 

“Why are you always like this? Just die already.” Takasugi snapped as he turned to walk to the other teachers.

“Takasugi wait! No, I need you on my team!”

“Takasugi! Kintoki! We’re here!” Tatsuma and Katsura were sprinting over to them with excited faces, wearing matching headbands and Takasugi knew he wouldn’t be able to get out of it now. “We’re the perfect team and we have to win this because I already put a lot of money on us.”

Gintoki grinned at Tatsuma and Katsura shook his head in disapproval. “So did I, which is why Takasugi, you have to do it with us.” He reached out for Takasugi, and he let him be pulled into their group.

“Fine, but who are we carrying on top?” The others paused to give him an incredulous look as if that should be obvious. “What? Who is it?”

“You, Takasugi. You’re the shortest so of course it’ll be easier to carry you.” Gintoki hid his grin behind his hand as he patted Takasugi’s head. “Don’t need to give us that look. There always has to be a short person in the group, you just happened to be ours.”

Takasugi swatted his hand away with a growl, and Tatsuma laughed with Gintoki as they continued to pester him about his height until the speakers announced it was time. Gintoki shoved a headband in Takasugi’s arms, and as he was tying it on, he was hit within another wave of déjà vu. Something about being together like this, as if preparing for battle, seemed so strangely nostalgic. 

Katsura offered to stand in the front, but Gintoki immediately pushed him away to the side. He grabbed Takasugi’s hands and placed them on the back of his shoulder with a sly smile that made Takasugi’s blood boil. Tatsuma and Katsura followed suit and lifted Takasugi’s legs. They waited until the siren sounded before Gintoki started sprinting to the nearest group of teachers. “Takasugi!!” He hit the back of Gintoki’s head in response. He knew what he was supposed to do. 

When they cornered the other group who were practically shaking in terror, Takasugi almost jumped out of their hold to reach for the other team’s bandana and snatched it off with a smile. Tatsuma and Katsura cheered, and Gintoki turned around to gaze up at Takasugi with a matching smile. For the rest of the game, Takasugi tightly held onto Gintoki’s shoulders until they reached a team and jumped out to grab their headband. The more they captured, the wider Takasugi’s smile grew. Soon, he was even laughing with the others as they continued to dominate the game and terrify anyone who tried to come at them. The feeling that rose out from deep within Takasugi felt so intense yet fragile that it felt like he would cry any second. Something about being with them like this brought a strong longing for more times like it. 

After snatching the last one, the speakers announced that they were the winners. The crowd around them shouted their congratulations at them, and they ate it up. Tatsuma and Katsura thoughtlessly let go of Takasugi’s feet to address the crowd with bows, and Takasugi fell to the ground with a groan. The joyful feeling from earlier dissipated as he lunged for Tatsuma and Katsura, and brought them down with him. The cheers suddenly changed to chants for the different teachers to win as they rolled on the ground, fighting with each other. 

It was all just a cloud of dirt and fists flying until a loud rip was heard and Takasugi glanced down to see a large tear along the front of his shirt and felt the wind on his bare back. He didn’t pay it any mind and continued fighting with them until a pair of strong arms lifted him up from under his shoulders. He tried to shake off Gintoki’s grip, but it was ironclad. Gintoki turned Takasugi around and stepped close in front of him to block him off from the crowd. “Gintoki, what-”

“W-We need to get you changed.” Gintoki stammered as he began picking off the ripped strands of Takasugi’s t-shirt. Takasugi gasped every time Gintoki’s fingers ran along his bare skin, and tried to scowl at him in warning, but Gintoki’s face was also burning and avoided Takasugi’s eyes. “I-I- uh..” He gasped when he finally removed the shirt and gulped.

Takasugi twitched under Gintoki’s heated gaze. “What’s the big deal? It’s only my shirt. There’s no need to be so weird about this-”

“Here!” Gintoki interrupted as he hurriedly shrugged off his own shirt and tried to hand it to Takasugi, but he pushed it away.

“No, thank you. I’ll just go grab my outfit from earlier.” As he tried to walk back to the tent, he vaguely heard giggling and squeals in the background, and Gintoki immediately pulled him right back in front of him. He gave Gintoki a questioning glance, wondering why he was trying to block the others from seeing him.

“Please, Takasugi just wear it.” He handed it over to Takasugi again, who only stared at it. “You can get your outfit right after, but please? For me?”

Takasugi’s ears burned from Gintoki’s whisper that tickled them. He was now made aware of how close they were. That if he tilted his head just a little, their lips would meet. If he moved even an inch, they’d be skin-to-skin. The thought was enough to make Takasugi’s entire body erupt in heat as he snatched the shirt and pulled it over his head. He ducked his burning face, unable to stare at Gintoki anymore because the image of his bare, toned chest was too distracting. “There, it’s on. Happy now?”

“You have no idea.” His face shot up to see such a fond smile that it tugged at Takasugi’s heartstrings. He had the urge to smack it off of his face, but at the same time, wanted to crush his lips against it. “I’ll make it up to you tonight. Drinks, remember?” Takasugi nodded with a huff before stalking to the tent for his things. The burning gaze on his back never ceased.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Takasugi walked into the bar, he stopped in surprise when he saw Gintoki already sitting at the counter wearing a handsome white button-up and a blakc suit jacket on top with matching black slacks and shoes. Takasugi assumed that since Gintoki usually wore kimonos and yukatas the times they’d been together out of work, that he would wear them now. That’s why he was wearing one.

He spent more time than he’d like to admit on choosing his outfit. He didn’t want to dress up too nicely and give the impression that it was anything more than a reward. However, he didn’t want to dress down because a small part of him wanted it to be more than that. Therefore, he decided on something in the middle. He wore a pale greenish-yellow kimono with white lining underneath, a burgundy haori jacket on top, and strapped wooden sandals. 

Of course, leave it to Gintoki to dress up nicely as if this was something more. Takasugi, in turn, made sure his outfit was straightened before walking over to sit on the stool next to Gintoki. Gintoki smiled at him before gesturing to the bartender for Takasugi’s order. Takasugi purposely picked this small bar because it was only a couple minutes away on foot, and had some of the finest sake he’d ever had. He’d been coming there for years to admire the woodwork of the building and the ancient historical paintings that adorned the walls. The owners usually had traditional music playing in the background, either live or on the radio. It was a small, comfortable place that Takasugi liked to visit because he never had to worry about people trying to cozy up to him. Most people didn’t come here and if they did, they mainly consisted of the elderly. 

He glanced at Gintoki to see him admiring the building as well. “I can see why you wanted to come here. Mind if I come here from now on?”

“Do what you want.” Takasugi shrugged as the owner handed him a small bottle and saucer. He bowed in thanks before placing them between himself and Gintoki.

“Even if you’re here at the same time?”

Takasugi didn’t want to admit to him that he would’ve preferred if that happened. “Like I said, do what you want.”

Gintoki’s smile grew before stopping Takasugi’s hand from pouring his glass. He slid the bottle out of Takasugi’s hands, his fingers lingering too long on Taka sugi’s. “Here, let me, since I’m buying.” Takasugi had no reason to object, even when Gintoki impulsively leaned much closer to him, and placed a hand on Takasugi’s shoulder while pouring it. He could have pushed Gintoki away, but his mind went numb to Gintoki’s touch and could only focus on the close proximity of their bodies. 

He expected Gintoki to move back when he finished pouring it, but he lingered there. As if waiting for Takasugi to push him away, but he didn’t. Therefore as they continued drinking and talking about the festival earlier, Gintoki slowly moved even closer. By the time the bottle was empty, Gintoki’s hand was pressed against his lower back, and their faces were only inches apart. What must’ve been the alcohol clouding his system, Takasugi blurted out what had been on his mind since they met. “Do you ever have this odd feeling when you’re with me?”

He silently cursed himself, afraid Gintoki would think he was the one that was odd. However, Gintoki only shook his head, not seeming to be affected by it at all. He used his other hand to dig in his ear, completely nonchalant about it. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. It’s just that sometimes when I’m with you, it feels strange.” Takasugi tried to explain, but he didn’t know how because it didn’t even make sense to him. “Sometimes it feels like déjà vu, as if I’ve done this with you before. Other times, images flicker out of nowhere when I look at you. I can never remember afterwards what it is or what the scene was. I just have this odd feeling after.”

He scrutinized the flicker of emotion in Gintoki’s eyes, but it disappeared too quickly to interpret. He shrugged off Takasugi’s nonsensical statements as if he didn’t sound strange. “I don’t think I’ve had that, but who knows? Maybe it means we’ve met in another life? Oh!” He leaned in close again with a wink. “Maybe we were even past lovers.”

Takasugi forcefully pushed his face away with a scoff. “That’s absurd and impossible.”

Gintoki tilted his head at him as he leaned his elbow on the counter to prop his chin. “What? Reincarnation? Past lives? You don’t believe in it?”

“Of course not.” Takasugi admitted firmly. “Death is the end for everyone, there is nothing else. It’s just a legend people tell themselves to make them feel better. To give them hope when there actually isn’t any.” As a history teacher, he’d studied this topic and many stories about it, but most were false or so ridiculously made up that Takasugi knew it couldn’t exist. “And on the impossible chance that reincarnation did exist, I think it’s wrong to be forced into anything from your past life, like being with a past lover again.”

Gintoki’s eyes flickered again. “And why’s that?”

“Because you’re a different person, right?” Gintoki shrugged. “The last one is over, you’re living in a new one. You should be able to live this one the way you want, not be forced to remember your past ones and become the person you once were. Especially, when it comes to past loves, it feels wrong. Because then it would be like you only loved the person they used to be. You’re forcing them to remember things and be someone else, not trying to get to know the real them.”

He took another sip from his cup in thought. “I think if it was real and I met a past lover, I’d want to get to know who they were in the new life I met them in. I’d want them to be free to live the life they want. And I’d take my time to get to know them and if there is attraction, then let myself fall in love with them. Maybe later I would tell them if I knew they could handle it, but I wouldn’t want to burden them with it the moment I met them. I believe that’d be the only fair and right way to do it.” He finished with a side glance at Gintoki, worrying he talked too much. He never even knew he was this passionate about it, but the words were slipping out without another thought.

Too many emotions flashed across his face. Too fast for Takasugi to be able to read. But in the blink of an eye, it all disappeared with an affectionate smile, he only ever showed Takasugi. “Yeah, I think that’s the only right way to do it, too.” 

They finished their drinks in silence, left the money on the counter, and left. Gintoki offered to walk Takasugi home and he let him. As they walked along the sidewalk, a car suddenly flew by and Gintoki moved so that he was standing near the street and Takasugi was towards the buildings. His arm remained on Takasugi’s shoulder, and he made no move to shove it away. Gintoki took that as confirmation to pull Takasugi in closer with a smile, and Takasugi couldn’t stop his lips from mirroring it. 

When they arrived at his house, he waved away Gintoki’s offer to walk him to the door and went by himself but stopped before walking inside. Instead, he stood there frozen in his doorway, watching Gintoki walk further and further away until the glimpse of silver disappeared. A longing so strong to see it again arose and Takasugi was now sure that he was going to be caught up in the mess that was Sakata Gintoki for much longer than he thought. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everyone around him could also see his dilemma. The students constantly joked about it, and watched Takasugi with Gintoki while hiding their laughter behind their hands. The other coworkers didn’t think too much of it, only Katsura and Tatsuma could notice the changes. Therefore, they too began to pester him about it, but he had nothing to say. He ignored their questions and refused to say anything further about it, which they were finally fed up with and decided to fight fire with fire. 

When his usual field trip with his homeroom classes was nearing, he normally had another history teacher come with him, but this year they weren’t able to take time off. He immediately asked Katsura and Tatsuma one time at lunch before Gintoki arrived. “So can you help me out?”

“Why don’t you ask Kintoki? I’m sure he’d do it for you.” Tatsuma replied with a knowing look.

Takasugi rolled his eyes at the childish statement. “I don’t want to, that’s why I’m asking you two. Can you drop the petty act and help me out here?”

Katsura shook his head, avoiding Takasugi’s eyes. “It seems I’m busy that day.”

“You haven’t even checked your schedule.”

Katsura jumped in fright at being uncovered and quickly began to pack his things to leave. “Yes, I did earlier today. Anyways good luck, you should try Gintoki!” He sprinted off and Takasugi had the vague suspicion that this was set up beforehand. He wondered if that history teacher was also in on this. Katsura was a terrible liar so it made sense that he left so quickly. Tatsuma however, was much harder to crack. 

He taught economics and was well experienced with marketing, trading, and many economical business aspects. He knew how to negotiate with people so well that it was hard to ever convince the other person to reject Tatsuma. Takasugi crossed his arms with a frown. “Is this really how it’s going to be? You really won’t help me?”

Tatsuma leaned back in his chair, glancing at Takasugi from above his glasses. “We’re not trying to be petty. We’re doing this to get back at you or anythin. We like that you’re spending so much time with him.  _ I  _ like that you’re so close to him.” Tatsuma’s lips lifted in a sincere smile. “We were worried that you’d always be alone so we’re glad you have him. We know that if you spend more time together, we won’t be worried anymore.”

Takasugi had the suspicion that he wouldn’t like where this was going. “I don’t know what you’re talking about-”

“You will, soon.” Tatsuma interrupted. “And I’m sure you’ll be thanking us for it.” Takasugi rolled his eyes, but knew there was nothing to say to change Tatsuma’s mind. They rose from their seats to go back to their classrooms, but then Gintoki arrived. “Oh, now’s perfect! Go ask him, hey Kintoki!”

“It’s Gintoki, damnit!” 

Tatsuma nudged Takasugi with a laugh before walking out of the room, leaving them alone. “What’s up with that moron?”

Takasugi sighed, defeated, as he met Gintoki’s eyes. “Do you think you can take some time off next Friday after lunch?”

Gintoki’s eyes widened in surprise. “H-Huh?!?”

“There’s a trip I normally take my students on, and the other chaperone I needed, can’t come with me.” He replied, calmly, pretending like he doesn’t see the joyful expression on Gintoki’s face. “If you don’t mind, can you help me?”

“Yes, of course!” Gintoki shouted, making the other teachers stare and Takasugi chuckle. He immediately switched into his careless deamor with a slouch, scratching his wavy hair. “I mean, sure, where are we going?”

Takasugi hesitated to tell him because he knew he would regret it. His family was a renown sake brewery that passed their business to the next generations and continued to grow. Because it had been around for so long, there were many historical artifacts and stories that came with it. He usually took his class towards the end of the second term because his parents said that was the best time, and they’ve reserved that day for them every year since. It took a while to convince the administration of another trip, especially one with alcohol, but when he brought them along to demonstrate it, they agreed. It may or may not have been because of the free sake his parents provided for them. 

Gintoki never made it a secret that he enjoyed a good drink. Hell, most of the times they spent together were out drinking, and Gintoki usually showed up hungover to work. Takasugi never got roped into taking care of Gintoki whenever that happened, but if there was a small bottle of medicine and water that appeared on Gintoki’s desk, he knew nothing about it. 

Sometimes, Gintoki would even call them late at night, way too gone to even form sentences. Tatsuma and Katsura usually answered and tried to talk some sense into him. However, the first time he did it to Takasugi and pleaded with Takasugi to give him money that he just lost, he hung up and knew to never answer again. 

As a result, he was sure that if he told Gintoki, he would suck Takasugi’s parents dry of all their sake. But on the other hand, he had no choice. “To my parents’ sake estate.” Gintoki’s eyes widened even further and sputtered to ask why, but Takasugi held up a hand to stop him. “You’ll see when we get there. We’ll all meet there after lunch and then you can leave to go home after. Please don’t be late.”

  
  
  


Gintoki definitely wasn’t late, and when Takasugi walked with the rest of his class to the entrance, he was startled to see Gintoki already there. “Why are you so early?”

Gintoki fidgeted and darted his eyes around. “It’s your parents, I didn’t want to be late.” He continued to fidget and Takasugi wondered if he was actually  _ nervous _ . He didn’t understand what brought this one, but remained expressionless all the same. 

“It’s not like they'd be upset. They don’t even know you.”

“Exactly!” Gintoki shouted then flinched and hunched over in w whisper, as if afraid Takasugi’s parents would come out and scold him for shouting. “That’s why I need to make a good first impression. 

_ Why? Why would that even matter to you? _ He wanted to ask, but the students were eagerly waiting to go inside so he decided to ask later. “Whatever, just stay in the back of the group.” Gintoki nodded seriously before moving to stand behind everyone else. Takasugi walked over to begin the introduction of the business before opening the gate. There were many open buildings that were surrounded by a cement wall. Most of them were for the business, like one was mainly for production even though they now happened at a factory. However, tours loved to see it, and his parents received many special requests to have it handmade so they decided to keep it.

Others were for displaying the different kinds or taste tasting. But that was not what they were here to see. Takasugi began to lead them around the front yard before moving inside to buildings with artifacts. Many historical figures have passed through here, either to use as a shelter, or for demands. There were several times where his ancestors were ordered to hand over funds or people for war, and they refused. He told the students of all these stories, and always enjoyed the awe in their faces. 

He showed them the different pieces left behind by the figures, and explained their significance. He could usually do this without a second thought, and give them a tour on auto-pilot, but Gintoki was there. He was standing at the edge of the crowd, not looking at any of the antiques, but at Takasugi. His eyes followed Takasugi wherever he went, and it was getting harder for Takasugi to breathe as he lectured. He would pull at the collar of his button-up for air, but it didn’t help. It was difficult to even focus on the lecture, and he hoped that no one would notice him stumbling over his words, but Gintoki’s grin made it evident that  _ he _ did.

After finishing with the historical aspects, he gave them a brief lecture on the history of sake as he walked through a couple buildings. The students were fascinated of course, but he had to constantly remind them that they were still too young to try it when they pleaded with the workers to give them some. By the time they finished touring that part and answering questions, it was already time for the last part.

His parents suggested the idea when he started, that they finish at their house at the back of the estate to provide snacks and meet with the students. Takasugi tried to tell them that it was unnecessary, but they insisted. Therefore, when he opened the door to his house, he reminded them to be polite before leading them to the backyard. 

They gawked at the large space filled with beautiful plants and sprinted to the back entrance where an open room with tables filled with all kinds of snacks were. His parents were already standing there with bright smiles as they greeted the children with bows, who thanked them for the tour and food. After they met everyone and got settled, they began to sit down and talk with them.

Takasugi leaned against the doorway to the back porch as he watched them with a small smile. His parents had been nagging him about grandchildren ever since he graduated from college. When he suggested these field trips, they accepted because, "this is the only chance we'll get to meet kids of yours since you're never having any." So they loved it every time he came with his classes. They were currently smiling and laughing with the students, and Takasugi noticed the wrinkles and graying hair much more so than last time. It never failed to worry him as they got older, and he was grateful he could work so close to them in case they ever needed him.

"How come you didn't take over the business?" Gintoki spoke up beside Takasugi for the first time since they arrived. 

He turned to watch Gintoki walk over with a snack in his hand and leaned against the wall next to Takasugi. "I offered to, but they insisted that I go to college. I do love it and since there is some history in it, I would've been content. But they saw that I wasn't passionate about it and didn't want to force me into it." He blinked away from the unusual softness in Gintoki's eyes. "They said I should try to figure out something when I went to college and if I really couldn't find something I was into, then I could come back and take over."

"That's nice, that you have a great family like that. I know most would force their kids into it." Gintoki stared at Takasugi as if he was seeing something else. "And it's nice that they never kicked you out or punished you for not wanting it."

"Is that so surprising?" Takasugi asked, curiously "Is that what happened to you?"

Gintoki shook his head with a laugh. "Nah, nah, I was adopted by this nice older couple that always took care of me. They couldn't have kids of their own and finally gave up and decided to adopt." Fondness seeped into his tone. "They're the best, but they knew I needed to move somewhere else to find my home. I still visit and call, but I miss them. I'm sure you'd like them."

Takasugi nodded with a small smile, imagining an elderly couple trying to manage the whirlwind that is Gintoki. "I'm sure I would."

"So then in college was when you decided to be a teacher?"

Takasugi paused for a moment, his memory suddenly hazy. "I went through with it there, but I was inspired by a teacher when I was young. He.." He tried to think of who it was, but the only memory he had was of a smile that sang of hope. "I can't remember who it was anymore, but I know I was inspired by him."

Gintoki choked on his snack, and Takasugi flinched away with a dubious look. "What? Is that not why you wanted to become a teacher too?"

He waved away Takasugi's statement with one last cough. "No, sorry just went down the wrong pipe." He licked his lips before moving closer to Takasugi. "It was the exact same thing for me."

Takasugi couldn't help but be drawn in by Gintoki's smile and gave him one back. They were so lost in each other's eyes that he didn't notice that his parents were standing next to them until they cleared their throats. They both jumped at the noise and broke apart. 

Takasugi rushed to hug his mother and kiss her cheek before shaking hands with his father. They were both wearing matching purple kimonos and sandals. His mother's hair was pulled back into a bun, while his father's hair was brushed to the side, but evidently thinning even more. "Thank you both for today as always."

They nodded with bright smiles. “Of course, and thank you for coming. It was nice to meet your new class, and I assume he’s a new teacher, too?”

Takasugi nodded as he gestured for Gintoki to come over. He watched as Gintoki fixed his suit, which was much nicer than he’d ever worn before, and fixed his messy hair. He held out his hand to shake theirs with a polite smile. “Hello, I’m Sakata Gintoki. It’s very nice to meet you. I really enjoyed touring your estate. You have such a wonderful home.”

Takasugi did a double take. This was definitely not Gintoki anymore. He did talk in such a deep, polite voice, and certainly didn’t kiss other’s asses. But there he was, sucking up to Takasugi’s parents as much as he could.  _ What the hell is going on with him now?  _ “He just started this semester, and since my last chaperone bailed, he agreed to come. Thank you for having him.”

His parents didn’t think anything of it and beamed at Gintoki as they shook his hand. “It’s so nice to meet you. It seems like you two have grown very close, and we’d love to get to know you."

“Okasan-”

“Would you like to join us for dinner?” His mother continued with a sweet smile that made Takasugi grit his teeth. He didn’t bring Gintoki here to force him to stay for dinner. Gintoki had helped enough, and he turned to tell him just that, but Gintoki looked thrilled at the idea.

“A-Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to trouble you.” Gintoki stammered with barely contained joy.

Takasugi’s mother patted Gintoki’s shoulder with a smile, and Takasugi’s father chuckled. “Thank you, but really, it wouldn’t be any trouble. Would you like to join us?” 

Gintoki opened his mouth to answer, but paused to glance at Takasugi in approval. He knew he was probably going to regret it, but something about the way Gintoki’s face lit up from just the thought of having dinner with his parents, was quite adorable. “If you’re sure you have no other plans, please join us, Gintoki.”

He immediately agreed, and Takasugi’s parents started towards the kitchen work on it already. Takasugi told Gintoki that he could stay, but he decided to come along with Takasugi as he bid the students goodbye, making sure they were getting back to their homes safely. On the way back, Gintoki pestered him on his parents and if there were rules, and if they didn’t like wavy hair. Gintoki slapped a thin when he started laughing, but it was hard to take Gintoki seriously when Gintoki was panicking like this. 

To give his parents more time to prepare, he took a longer route home to show Gintoki more of the neighborhood he grew up in. So by the time they returned, the sun was already beginning to set. This time they went through the front door and put on some spare slippers before walking down the hall to the large remodeled kitchen and dining room next to it. 

He led Gintoki to the dining room where a large low table sat in front of sliding doors that opened to the backyard that was glowing with lanterns. He sat down on a mat next to Gintoki’s, and his parents immediately sat down across from them as they gestured to all of the dishes on the table. “We weren’t sure what you liked so we decided to go with sushi because there were many different kinds. Unfortunately, I think we made too much so we hope you’re hungry, Sakata-san.”

Gintoki was practically drooling as he gazed at all of the food in front of him. “I like eating anything so this is perfect. Thank you, thank you very much.” He instantly started stacking his plate full of rolls of sushi, and only stopped when Takasugi’s mother moved to reach for a plate. He dropped his food and jumped up to hand it to her first so she wouldn’t have to move and even offered to serve it to her. 

Normally, Gintoki ate like a slob and was covered with crumbs on his face. But right now, he was eating with the most polite manners that it made Takasugi more sick than if he shoved the sushi down his throat in one go. His parents had been asking Gintoki about himself and working for a while to get to know him, and Gitnoki answered every question with sincerity. “Sakata-san-”

“Please call me, Gintoki.”

Takasugi’s parents smiled with delight. “Gintoki, we hope that Takasugi has been taking good care of you since you started. I know it must’ve been rough to start out teaching for the first time in the second term.

Gintoki chuckled as he threw Takasugi a wink. “Oh he’s been helpful alright. He’s been around me so much I’m wondering if he’s ever gonna leave me alone.”

Takasugi kicked him under the table, and Gintoki jumped, biting his lip from shouting. “That’s wonderful to hear! We’ve been so worried that the only people he’ll ever talk to are Sakamoto-san and Katsura-kun. Thank you for being such a good friend to our son.”

Gintoki blushed from the praise and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “No, no, I should be thanking you for raising such a wonderful son.”

“Oh you’re too sweet! Honey, let’s bring him our finest drink.” Takasugi’s father nodded as they rose to visit the other building with the nicest sake collection. 

Takasugi shoved at Gintoki’s shoulder. “What the hell is going on with you?”

Gintoki caught Takasugi’s wrist and pulled him closer. “What do you mean?”

“Why are you acting like this around them?” Takasugi asked, bewildered. “You’re so polite and formal it’s terrifying. 

The tips of Gintoki’s ears began to tinged in pink. “They’re your parents, Takasugi. I have to make a good impression. I need them to like me.”

“Why?” Takasugi really couldn’t understand why this mattered so much to him. “It’s not like you’re trying to marry me and need them to like you to have their permission-”

“Well what if I am?” Takasugi rolled his at Gintoki’s teasing grin. “Maybe that’s exactly what I’m trying to do. So stop trying to mess this up for me and let me get their permission to marry you.”

Takasugi shook his head with a laugh. “You’re so..” Gintoki pulled Takasugi closer to him, and he let his forehead fall on Gintoki’s shoulder.

“What?” Gintoki whispered in Takasugi’s ear, causing him to shiver.

Annoying. Captivating. Confusing. Kind. Obnoxious. Alluring. Irritating. Caring- “Ridiculous.” Takasugi huffed. “You’re so ridiculous.”

Gintoki’s shoulder shook with laughter as he raised his hand to run his fingers through Takasugi’s hair. “I should’ve known you weren't going to compliment me.”

“There’s nothing to compliment.” Gintoki chuckled even lower in Takasugi’s ear, and Takasugi could’ve listened to the sound of it all day. 

When they heard his parents’ shuffling towards the room, Takasugi lifted his head up, and Gintoki removed his hand, but they remained seated in that close proximity. Takasugi frowned at the excited gleam in his mother’s eyes when she returned and noticed it. He decided to turn back to Gintoki instead, and watched as Gintoki offered to pour his parents’ drinks. He took extra care in making sure he did it right before doing the same to Takasugi. 

It was so endearing to Takasugi that Gintoki was genuinely trying so hard to win his parents’ approval, that he couldn’t tear his gaze away from him. He wasn’t even trying to be subtle about it, and leaned his elbow on the table to prop his chin so he could gaze at Gintoki. He was pleased by the red blooming on Gintoki’s neck that turned a shade brighter by the minute. 

After finishing the bottle, they promised to make it their only one so that Takasugi and Gintoki could return home safely. Takasugi rose with his mother to gather the dishes and clean them, and Gintoki offered to help, but Takasugi’s mother waved it away and suggested he stay to keep her husband company. 

Takasugi wasn’t sure what the gleam in their eyes were all about, but he shrugged it off as he began to fill the sink with their dishes. “You don’t know how happy it makes me to see you two-”

“We’re not together, Okasan-”

“Oh, I know. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have introduced him as your coworker.” Takasugi nodded, grateful she wasn’t assuming too much. “I just want you to know that whoever you do decide to be with, we’ll always love you.”

Takasugi kissed the top of his mother’s head. “I know, thank you.” She nodded as he began to scrub at the plates, and gestured with her chin behind them.

“He’s a very sweet young man.”

Takasugi barked out a laugh at that. “Sure, believe what you will.”

His mother nudged his arm with a frown. “He is, you just won’t admit it.” She turned to stare at them, and Takasugi followed her line of sight. “But you should know that he’s one-of-a-kind. You’ll never meet anyone like him.”

As he watched Gintoki make his father, someone he only just met, laugh, Takasugi’s cheeks began to hurt from smiling so much. “Yeah, I know.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Takasugi planned to walk back to his house, but Gintoki offered another idea as he brought over his “ride.” “What the fuck is this?”

Gintoki was pushing a small, white scooter towards Takasugi with a grin. “Your ride back home.”

“I’m not getting on that thing-”

“Don’t be rude. She’s a trusty scooter, now get on,” He handed Takasugi a helmet to which Takasugi frowned at, but he shoved it into Takasugi’s hand anyway. He slung his leg over the side and sat down. “C’mon, just hold onto my back and let’s go.”

“Why do I feel like this was all planned?” Takasugi mumbled, and Gintoki chuckled in response. He climbed on behind Gintoki, and put the helmet in his lap as he reluctantly grabbed his shoulders. He wasn’t sure he would be able to wrap his arms around Gintoki’s torso, so he figured the shoulders were the safest option. He assumed that Gintoki would carelessly speed through the streets, but took extra care no to jerk around, and made sure each turn was smooth. 

When they arrived at his house, he was surprised that not a single accident or mishap happened. He dismounted the scooter and stood next to it, in front of Gintoki, to hand him the helmet back. Gintoki reached for it, and let his hands linger on Takasugi’s, and Takasugi made no move to push them away. “Thank you, for today.” He blurted out before he could think twice. “Thank you for helping me out, and being so polite with my parents. The students had a lot of fun, and my parents were really happy that you came over.”

“What about you?” Gintoki asked, tightening his hold on Takasugi’s hands. “Did you have fun? Were you happy that I came?”

“Yes, I was.”

* * *

  
  


_ Takasugi only knew one person from the time he took his first breath of his next life. She was a bold woman with blonde hair that raised him in a small cabin in the woods. She would continuously tell him stories of his past self, trying to make him remember, but he never did. He didn’t understand why he was being forced to listen to it all the time.  _

_ He didn’t know who Takasugi Shinsuke, hero of the war, was. He was only a kid that wanted to see the outside world. There was something out there that he longed to find, but the woman always told him there were enemies outside waiting to hurt him. He didn’t care because he wasn’t that person anymore. But she wouldn’t listen to him. Not when he tried to tell her that he didn’t like to play with swords or that his left eye could see perfectly fine.  _

_ No matter how much he wanted to meet other people, find what he was looking for, and see the world, she kept him there, telling him the same old stories of Takasugi Shinsuke, as if he might remember it one day. Over the years, he eventually learned to tune her out and read the books she brought from the nearest town.  _

_ He was plotting to escape the next time she left, but then she came racing back much earlier than he expected. Her eyes were full of tears and she covered him in a scarf before dashing out of the door. She was getting much older so she couldn’t run as fast as she used to, and Takasugi strained to hold back his speed to wait for her. _

_ She wouldn’t explain what was going on, and simply said that there was someone he needed to meet before it was too late. So they traveled for days on horseback, in wagons, and on foot until they arrived in a large city that Takasugi wished he had time to gawk at. She led him up the stairs of an orange building with an odd sign on the front. She slid open the door and pulled Takasugi along with her to a bedroom filled with crying people.  _

_ They immediately jumped out of the way for them, and closed the door behind them. A single man was lying on his back on the mat with a blanket rolled up to his chest. He had thinning white hair, and a face full of wrinkles. He was struggling to breathe, and Takasugi could tell that this man was going to pass away any minute. He wasn’t sure why, but the sight of it stabbed at his heart. _

_ The woman kneeled next to the old man with tears falling down her face. She whispered his name to let him know they were there, and he woke up with a cough. His eyes went straight to Takasugi’s and his legs gave out from under him as he kneeled before the old man, as well. His heart was painfully pounding against his chest, and he had the sudden urge to begin sobbing as well. “Takasugi..” The voice hit him with such familiarity that Takasugi wanted to scream at him to explain why. “I’m glad that I got to see you one last time. I’m sure you don’t remember me, but I think it’s fitting that we were both the last person we saw before he died. I’m glad you’re here.” _

_ Takasugi’s fingers shook as he reached out to hold the man’s outstretched hands. “I can’t believe you’re already a teenager. Have you already gotten over your rebellious phase or not? Oh, if you want my porn collection, I think I hid them behind my dresser.” He admitted with a laugh that ended in a fit of coughs. _

_ The woman tried to tell him to stop talking, but he ignored it and continued to smile at Takasugi. “I’m glad you’re here, Takasugi. I can’t believe you’re already a teenager.” Takasugi realized that he was starting to repeat everything he said and was growing more delirious by the minute. The man was about to pass away any second, and Takasugi was terrified.  _

_ He gripped the man’s hand as a sudden memory broke through his mind. “Don’t forget your promise! Don’t forget to come meet me again!” _

_ The man stopped in the middle of a coughing fit with wide eyes before settling back against the mat and closing them. “I won’t. I never break my promises, kid. We’ll see each other real soon.” He watched as the man took his final breath, and suddenly couldn’t see anymore from the tears filling his eyes.  _

_ He couldn’t take it. He didn’t want to be there anymore. He never wanted to see that again. He never wanted to step foot in another large city again. He never wanted to see someone he longed for be taken from him. So he ran. He ran as far as his legs could take him. He ran after the glimpse of silver in the back of his mind with the need to find it again.  _

* * *

Takasugi shot out of his bed and fell to the floor, pain barking up his knees. He was panting heavily, and could feel something wet against his face. He touched his cheeks to feel tears falling down them. He didn’t understand why it was happening. He could barely remember anything from the dream he just had, but he suffered from the heaviness anyway. He rubbed at his aching chest, but the pain wouldn’t go away. 

He needed to talk to someone. He needed to figure out what was going on, so he fumbled around his room for his phone. After scrolling through his contacts, he knew he couldn’t call Katsura or Tatsuma because they were sure to make it a big deal, and it was awkward because they were with someone. His thumb hovered over Gintoki’s contact for a beat before dialing it. He hoped that out of everyone, Gintoki wouldn’t judge him and listen to him calmly. 

He answered on the second ring with a worried whisper. “Takasugi? Is everything alright? Are you hurt or something?”

“No.” Takasugi’s lips wobbled, confusing him as to why just the sound of Gintoki’s voice made him feel like crying again. “I-I’m not hurt, it’s just… well.. there was this dream I just had.” He waited for Gintoki to laugh or hang up, but he stayed on the line, waiting for Takasugi to continue. “I can’t remember most of it, but I woke up with tears in my eyes.” He heard a sharp intake of breath on the other line. “All I can remember is a glimpse of someone old and my arm was reaching out for him.”

This time Gintoki gasped much louder. “What? Is there something wrong?”

Gintoki cleared his throat with a cough. “No, sorry, I almost dropped my phone. But that’s all you can remember?”

“Yeah.” He strained to search for more, but it slipped out of his fingers. “I’m still feeling so awful from it. I’m sorry I called you up so late for something idiotic like this, especially since we just saw each other-”

“Don’t apologize.” Gintoki demanded in a serious tone. “You can call me anytime whether it’s something stupid or not. I’ll listen to you.”

Takasugi’s throat choked with emotion. “Thank you.” He was glad that he decided to call Gintoki first. He wasn’t sure anyone else would be so understanding. 

“Takasugi, was I the only one you called or a last minute resort-”

“Yes, you were the first. I wanted to call you first.” Takasugi interrupted, honestly. He heard Gintoki gasp again. 

“Takasugi, be my date to the party.”

Takasugi’s pulse jumped at the demand. The faculty had a tradition to have a party at the end of the term before winter break as a sort of New Year’s and Christmas party. Normally, it was a small get together where they ate and drank a little before going home. However, Gintoki had been forcing his way into making it an extravagant party for everyone. “It isn’t a real party, just supposed to be a small celebration. There aren’t supposed to be things like dates-”

“Be my date to the party, Takasugi.”

He could douse the fire that had been building between them and say no and be done with it. But he knew that wouldn’t happen. He’d given in to the fire long ago, and knew that there was no going back, and honestly didn’t want to. He wanted to jump right into it, with none other than Gintoki by his side. 

“Fine.”   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was about as long as I planned so I hope you were expecting it haha
> 
> So I really wanted them to be in a small town, not a repeat of the manga because it's their new life, and they deserve a soft, small town life. Takayama was perfect because they love going out to drink and I knew it would be prefect for them, plus Gintoki could use that as his excuse to come there. It had nothing to do with the fact that Takasugi was there...none at all...
> 
> I hope the references and flashbacks made sense, the dreams of his past lives are out of order so sorry if that's confusing. I really tried to make a balance of their old lives and new personalities. I only wanted to focus on them, that's why the side characters remain nameless.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please tell me what you thought! I can't wait <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/xxserenity_)


End file.
